


The Mafia Kings Secret Lover

by Ladyli1987



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Alternate Universe, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Innocent Baekhyun, M/M, Mafia Park Chanyeol, Major Character Injury, Minor Violence, Possessive Park Chanyeol, Rich Park Chanyeol, Sex Club, Smutty, Stripper Byun Baekhyun, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyli1987/pseuds/Ladyli1987
Summary: All his Life Chanyeol has never taken anything for himself, always being told as A Mafia king he can have no weakness.The  new young blue eyed, silver haired boy who is substituted from his usual choice to give a lap dance changes that.Baekhyun has only been a bartender at EXO for a month, when tired of  his sleazy boss  getting handsy is giving a life line from the clubs star dancer to fill in for him with the clubs  highest  level VIP!Accepting that lifeline changes his life when he attracts the attention of tall and sophisticated Park Chanyeol the dangerous man he falls head over heals for
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 49
Kudos: 84





	1. Coming soon

All his Life Chanyeol has never taken anything for himself, always being told as A Mafia king he can have no weakness. 

The new young blue eyed, silver haired boy who is substituted from his usual choice to give a lap dance changes that.

Baekhyun has only been a bartender at EXO for a month, when tired of his sleazy boss getting handsy is giving a life line from the clubs star dancer to fill in for him with the clubs highest level VIP!

Accepting that lifeline changes his life when he attracts the attention of tall and sophisticated Park Chanyeol the dangerous man he falls head over heals for.

**************************************COMING SOON ***************************************

Hello to all you fabulous readers,

I'm going to try something new and push my stories to include something a little bit more kinky and smutty!! Are you excited I know I am!

Once again there will be an age gap between my characters, I know I can't help my self but it's needed for this to work and will be the largest age gap of all my stories. (it's a trademark I can't help it) The age gap is needed for this to work and Baekhyun will once again be younger (and legal). He will also be the youngest of all my characters the maknae if you will.

I don't really want to give to much away, I just hope you all enjoy it! 

This is all fictional as well. 

Please do let me know what your thoughts are.


	2. The first Friday of the Month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, just a quick chapter that I cooked up over some lunch breaks. I hope you like the little background information I have given Baekhyun. Please bare with me I'm easing into writing my first full on erotica, yes I could of made this a it longer but I'm excited and wanted to post this! 
> 
> The first couple chapters are going to ease you gently in to the story, I'm going to try and be tasteful at the same time as build a story it won't be full on sex from the start (I have some surprises in store)
> 
> Let me know what you think, I'm excited for this I hope you are too

It's 10pm on a Friday night, Baekhyun walks passed all the norebangs, pcbangs, coffee shops and bars that line the main strip of Itaewon. Baekhyun can see through all the multi coloured glass that each is already busy with patrons on this rather chilly Friday evening, the crowds he passes are the usual electric mix of wealthy students, fresh faced attempting to be trendy 9-5ers! Baekhun also spots EXO's favourite kind of patrons amongst the throngs of people, the high up executives wanting to show of their wealth and indulge in their fantasies, and finally the bored wealthy housewife. He isn't jealous of all the people he can hear and see having the time of their lives, no no not at all as he speeds up towards his destination. 

His destination just off the main strip is a real blink and you miss it kind of establishment almost looks like a high end diamond seller. Sure the black sign that has a very fine silver outline of a diamond and three letters of EXO etched in to it, hanging above sleek black marble pillars that support a rather imposing ox blood red door screams excessive luxury. Baekhyun knows it's more than just a luxury jewellery store! Behind the luxury façade lies the true excess and what is downright sinful at times. EXO is a members only strip joint he is pretty sure also dabbles a little bit in being a sex club! 

It's all things decadent and sinful, the heart of the club hides behind a mirrored staircase where a matching ox blood coloured door leaves to a cavernous decadent china red room, no bright lights are lit hear it's all lit by the massive candelabras that hang low from the mirrored celling. Black velvet couches huddled around individual hexagonal gold glittered stages. The deep crimson walls give the main club a feel of elegance. A Part of the club just left of the mirrored bar, is hidden behind heavy velvet imperial plum coloured curtains. Its the VIP area that is sectioned off into six private rooms, and a small copy of the main bar! Baekhyun has yet to enter the VIP area he knows it's an area of excess and practically anything goes in the private booths, well that's what he hears, it's also where the drink servers can earn a weeks' worth of tips in one shift which he could really do with right now. Only a month ago he was naïve enough to think this was just an exclusive bar when in fact EXO is so much more! He can't afford to be picky about his place of work especially when it pays well above the average wage, he's desperate for the cash as three months ago his funding for college was slashed in half and now only covers half his school fees! He worked his ass off for that funding and it used to cover his fees and lodging but significantly decreased when the college decided the humanities budget didn't need to include scholarships! 

At first Baekhyun thought he would be ok he would head back to the orphanage he grew up in but they had no space, which had left him little choice but use his funding to get a place of his own! A tiny studio in the roughest part of the city, an hour and halves walk away from his lectures. He naively thought he would get a job fairly quickly to cover the cost of classes, that didn't happen. He was down to his last few hundred won when he just happened to stumble across one of the dancers trying to desperately escape the rough hands of some punk. He had no idea what came over him, but he stepped in and punched said guy away from the deer like man, who had then ran straight in to the arms of a tall handsome man who thanked him for saving his friend! That man was Oh Sehun, who bought him a drink as a thank you. Completed awed by what he saw Baekhyun had asked if they needed staff, when he broke down on Sehun about how he has no idea how he would pay for school, Sehun has asked one of the bosses to give him a trial behind the bar, one month later here is working four nights a week as a permanent member of staff. 

Baekhyun looks at the message on his phone it had confused him greatly when Sehun had messaged him and demanded like the diva he is, that he get to EXO ASAP. Not wanting to offend the man who has taken him under his wing at the cub, Baekhun had instantly dashed across town to get to the club, despite the fact that his shift doesn't start normally until midnight. Baekhyun smiles shyly to the security guard as he heads up the stairs, trying not to let the way he rakes over his small frame get to him, as he dashes past the office of the person who makes his skin crawl the most! 

Slimy Jimmy as all staff call him, Baekhun thought that he was the owner when first introduced, it was only after Baekhyun had freaked out when Jimmy slapped his ass in the bar areas during closing did he truly understand the nickname. Jimmy makes his skin crawl, with how out of all the servers Jimmy always requests him bring his drink to his rather smelly office. He always forces him to place his whiskey beside his desk phone that sits beside his chair every time he gets a slap across the ass, it the same thing every Friday Jimmy requests his drink at 1am in his office and that it be the young blond that brings it. One time Jimmy had even suggested Baekhyun could get a raise if he gave him something extra. Baekhyun remembers how he trembled declining such a request, it had not gone down well. Baekhyun took to heart Jimmys words about being fired when he flinched away from Jimmys slimy sweaty hands and now accepts the slaps to ass as he needs this job if he is to afford his classes and eating more then instant ramen.

One night last week Jimmy got too handsy by palming his crotch, leaving him mortified, the whole ordeal happened to be witnessed by Lulu, who then went and told Sehun, it was a rather pissed Sehun that took him aside to tell him that EXO is a shady place to be for people who look like him innocent and other worldly beautiful Baekhyun had been mortified that Sehun was angry with him. He has tearfully pleaded he wasn't trying to grab attention. It was only after Sehun pulled himin for a hug, did he discover that Jimmy isn't the owner, just the middle man who likes to think he is charge! Jimmy is only supposed to deal with the bar ordering, and the paper work as overdose are in the ones in charge! When Baekhyun asked who overdose are, Sehun just smiles and pet his hair affectionately, before saying he will find out on the first Friday of the month just who overdose are. Today is that Friday, it's the first Friday of the month.


	3. A potential new plaything

Taking a sip of his rare imported brandy, Chanyeol stares at the computer screen in front of him, thanks to his hacker Yixing he now has the financials of his club EXO! He had foolishly left the control of his club in the hands of its managers, what he sees on their balance sheet does not paint a good picture for the people he left in charge! It'sthe story of his life, people trying their luck and being a disappointment! It was what his father had always said before he passed. Backstabbing, and dirty tricks, the price you pay for being the head of a mafia unit! His father had also advised against having any weakness especially love, having a weakness leaves you open to your enemies and can get you killed.

Chanyeol hated yet understood why his father said that, sadly weakness was the latter for his father, he had fallen in love with Chanyeol's mother, to the point his dad would do anything for her. Sadly she had been taken from them far too soon, by a rival gangs home invasion gone horribly wrong! That night was the only time he saw his father cry, as he held his mother's lifeless body to his chest. Since that night over 15 years ago, having no weakness had been drilled into him, it was that night that was the catalyst that stoppedhis father from allowing their family trading guns illegally.

Even now Chanyeol upholds that decision they don't deal in the heavy stuff like human or weapons trafficking, they leave that for the Russians and the Chinese to fight over! The other trade they don't deal in is drug trafficking, sadly however drugs do does bleed in to their operations normally by other syndicates trying to frame them! As many want what Overdose control, the black market! Chanyeol can understand why people want to be in charge of the black market of Seoul as nothing gets passed his rather talented team that they don't want in the city, they act as brokers as it were, ensuring the flow of goods is never detected!

They have been condemned by many for not being true mafia, Chanyeol loves to prove them wrong on the occasions that require it. However their specialty is switching out original products for counterfeits in everything from paintings to shoes, keeping the originals to sell on to the highest bidder getting an inflated cut of the costs they charge! It's not widely known but Chanyeol also individually owns a couple of restaurants and bars, one in particular matches his taste a rather opulent sex club called EXO.

Boss, it's after 11 shall I call for the town car" Chanyeol turns around in his office chair to face his best friend come bodyguard, he's been so immersed in the finances of EXO that he didn't realise the time. "You look stressed boss," "Suho we have talked about this you do not need to call me boss when we are alone. To answer your question I am a little hacked off more so then stressed." Chanyeol gets off his chair to allow Suho the space to look at the figures he has been analysing, somehow someone who works at EXO has been cooking the books.

Chanyeol is no mathematician but the 20 years experience of being in this family have taught him how to uncover what's been hidden, in this case 8% of their profit margin is missing! Chanyeol watches as his right hand man scans over the details, a little bit annoyed that it takes Suho 5 minutes to figure it out, when he's been holed up in here for the better part of the day. "With figures like this it can only mean they are keeping some of your cut Chanyeol. How did you cotton on?" "My last visit Sehun had to send out one of the other dancers as they didn't have my usual drink ready. It didn't sit well with me that they didn't have my usual drink considering I only attend once a month." "Being who you are as well, they normally keep your bottle out of the way, as you hate sharing!It is odd but Chanyeol are you sure Sehun isn't just redirecting your anger after what he said to you last time! Not to mention we all spotted him running after that other smaller dancer."

Chanyeol smiles at his friend he knows what he is trying to say, yes Sehun is a favourite of his. Chanyeol fondly remembers several of their trysts in the private room of the club that is purely his. Many happy memories exist in that room, he remembers how Sehun would always tasks care of him, slight fire ignites within him when he remembers just how good Sehun was with his tongue! Chanyeol had been very fortunate that he for one night a month got to experience Sehun in all his glory. He would never admit it to a anyone that technically the last time he saw Sehun he got dumped as it were! Sehun had kindly made it clear he was not interested in their casual kind of arrangement, said dancer had made it clear nothing more sexual would happen between them. It was the first time he has ever been told what to do, Chanyeol didn't like that! No one tells him what to do, yet he had been impressed with the dancers balls to stand up to him! It's such a shame really as he had always enjoyed looking at the athletic man through many of his racy outfits. He would be lying if he didn't enjoy the blow jobs or how Sehun rose him like a cowboy because he did! Now that he thinks about it Sehun calling off their little trysts do tie in with him running off after someone else, it also happened to be the same timehe had to wait for his drink! Perhaps the black haired ice queen is trying to tell him something.

The sudden ping of his iPhone shakes Chanyeol out of his happy daydream, choosing to ignore Suho's smug expression. He is surprised to find just who he message is from! Turning his phone around to show Suho all he gets is a "talk of the devil, perhaps he has changed his mind? No one can resist how much you pamper your flavour of the month Chanyeol both Yixing and I know it's only been the ice queen for the last six months!"

Chanyeol stares down his oldest friend using his famous resting butch face, he shouldn't be surprised that Suho knows that he hasn't been bringing any one back to the manor, he can't help it that no one has been of interest, it's also not been the quietest six months with customs getting wind of their countefit goods trade. Chanyeol has had to get creative with his importing, thankfully customs have no idea where his factory is based "Just go get the car" he watches as Suho salutes and turns leaving the room to get Yixing and the car ready to head to EXO.

Finally alone he can concentrate on the message from Sehun, what the message says intrigues him no end. _I know you're not happy with me because I cancelled our agreement, we have a new_ member of staff, shall I introduce you? Chanyeol walks up to the floor to ceiling window of his office should he indulge him self in a new plaything just for them to either want more or move on. A second message comes through _this staff member has garnered the unwanted attention of slimmy Jimmy, I think you would enjoy him Chanyeol did I mention he's also very petite, you can practically put them in your pocket._ After reading that second text he can't deny that he is not intrigued about this new member of staff, he certainly doesn't recall meeting any new face! Alright you have my attention, this person better be ready in my usual room, you have thirty minutes.

Chanyeol takes a deep cleansing breath, one night with a new toy won't kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for Chanyeol and Baekhyun to meet, I know I promised something sinful I just couldn't start my story with out a bit of character development. 
> 
> Thank you all for the encouragement to do this it's about out of my comfort zone so apologies if it's lame yes I know I ah want made Chanyeol the meanest of men. I hope you all stick with me to watch this unfold.
> 
> Yes I did make Sehun a past lover of Chanyeol i though it added a little extra oomph
> 
> Let me know what you think ❤️❤️


	4. Not A Plaything But A Rare Jewel.

Baekhyun's POV

Baekhyun let's out the breath he didn't realise he was holding, making sure he does little fist pump as he makes it to the dancers only changing room without slimy Jimmy noticing him. It's not an area he comes to often, he's only ever had to drop off the bottles of water and energy drinks to the fridge just on the entrance to the area. Never really needing to enter for anything Sehun, and Lulu always come find him if they need anything, Baekhyun almost smiles as he rounds the corner entering the almost revered space, it's such a vast difference to the main club room and its decadent china reds.

Baekhyun much prefers this room, yes it may be a changing area and smells just like he would imagine a tarts handbag would smell. Entering the slightly closed off area, he gets a lung full of a potent mix of different hair sprays, cheap perfume andbody butters! He isn't surprised that this area has a no smoking policy, it would only take one strike of a match for the whole thing to ignite. All that aside it wouldn't be hard to mistake this area for backstage of any concert. One wall is lined with massive backstage mirrors all brightly back lit, each make up desk has a name plate.Each desk, has a surprisingly neat array of personal items, white silk dressing gowns hang on each fluffy soft dove grey chair. The back wall holds two rails one above the other, each one filled to the brim with a mismatch of sequins, leather, silk and lace. Baekhyun remembers being introduced to the flamboyant man behind all these creations,he had the loudest whine like laugh he had ever heard.

Baekhyun checks his ancient flip up phone for the time, it's the right time so where the he'll is the man that demanded his presence. There is no way the diva will be out on the floor, Sehun is not shy at being the star attraction and loves the attention that comes with it. A sudden high pitched cry catches his attention, one that sounded like it was coming from the dancers bathroom! Surprised to hear such a sound Baekhyun hurries towards the separate area to make sure everything is ok, what he gets is the shock of his life! Baekhyun can't take his eyes away from what he sees reflected in the mirror, he isn't so stupid as to not know what the two males have been upto! A heady aroma of sex is high in the air, Sehun stands fully clothed, completely dominating the other much smaller male, Sehun has Luhan naked from the waist down in some kind of gentle yet possessive choke hold, with one of his hands. Sehun's other hand simply holds Luhan's rather impressively large hard cock, his hand not even moving as Luhan continues to convulse and shudder against him. Beakhyun can only watch as each man appears to be trapped in their own euphoria riding the waves of very obvious pleasure, some of that pleasure is painted on the very mirror the couple stand in front of.

Baekhyun feels the heat rising in his cheeks, as Sehun finally notices his reflection in the mirror! Baekhyun does feel a little guilty that he's interrupted their moment, unable to keep eye contact he scarpers back in to the dressing room sinking in to Sehun's chair. Leaning forward on his arms he definitely wasn't expecting the scene he just witnessed to affect him so much! He may not be experienced a rarity in a college student, but the whole scene has ignited a flame of arousal at what it would feel like to be completely dominated willingly which confuses him, Slimmy Jimmy has tried and failed to dominate him,all that does is freak him out. Baekhyun doesn't get to think more on it as he hears, "sorry buttercup didn't think you would get here so fast." Baekhyun catches Sehun's face in the mirror as said male casually stands leaning against the doorway. Baekhyun closes his eyes briefly before turning to face the diva, not missing the smirk the burnt orange haired man wears. "Hyung you messaged me demanding I get here ASAP," "and here you are buttercup such a good puppy!"

Baekhyun should be angry and insulted at the way Sehun speaks to him, but hes not he know it's just the way the man is.He can't help but smile when the notorious ice queen smiles at him, Sehun only seems to smile at him and Luhan. "Relax buttercup I'm not going to yell at you again over Slimmy Jimmy, I know what he tried to do again last night!" Baekhyun lowers his eyes, no one is supposed to know what that sleaze bag did last night. How Jimmy once again waited untill the end of his shift just as he was out the back Jimmy managed to corner him in the storage area, this time he didn't just cop a feel, he even licked the exposed skin on his neck! "You don't have to be embarrassed buttercup, you have nothing to be ashamed of, I know he has been targeting to you because of your circumstances."

"Exactly I'm easy prey, I can't say anything because I need this job Sehun, besides who's going to believe me against him, I also have to get a new text book which is 100US dollars and going to use the last of my funding, and I have a gas bill to pay. You said the real managers are going to be here tonight, so I thought I would speak to them. Why are you looking at me like that?" Baekhyun hasn't missed the gleam in the other males eye "I have already mentioned you to the big boss, I know your confused and knowI haven't mentioned Jimmy's wondering hands how do you feel about swapping with me tonight"

Baekhyun is pretty sure he resembles a gold fish complete with bugged out eyes and gaping mouth, "this is who your special VIP client is? You do more than just dance for him don't you? The dancers aren't the only ones who gossip Sehun, I've heard some of the things you have done for him, did you know the bar girls moan that they never get chance to win his favour." "Are you trying to say I'm a whore Baekhyun!" Realising he may have just insulted the man who went out on a limb to get him this job, not to mention taking him under his wing and has become like a big brother to him. Desperate to make Sehun understand he rushes over to the freakishly tall man shaking his head, "no please I don't think your whore, I know that your not selling yourself,and what ever was going on between you was not just a booty call. I know whatever it was, is over now that you have Lulu. Sehun I'm a virgin, and I have two left feet how the hell am I going to replace you, the boss will know it's not you!" "Breathe Buttercup," Baekhyun takes a deep breath as he feels the dancer push him back in to the chair. "I have to say I'm surprised, you really are a rare jewel buttercup, I know your innocent and so will Chanyeol! He will be able to sniff out your inexperience just by your demeanour! I knew when you helped Lulu that night that you are very special, you just radiate an ethereal calmness I think Chanyeol really needs right now I can't explain what I know right now but in time it will become clear."

Baekhyun grabs on to Sehun hands, desperately trying to sum up courage as he knows he can do this he can go in there and put on a show! "I can't do what you do Sehun, no one can be you let alone dance like you please let me try, if he hates my dancing I will call you straight away," Baekhyun can only watch as Sehun checks his phone and quickly types a response, "you sure you want to do this?" Baekhyun nods as he watches Sehun lean over him, bringing forward a tray of assorted high end make up, its followed by a bottle of patron silver and two shot glasses. "Let's do this Buutercup!"

Chanyeol's POV

 _Have I ever given you reason to doubt me, trust me your going to love this rare jewel!_ Chanyeol looks up from his phone and it’s odd description of a new plaything, just in time for Yixing to pull his expensive town car up to the back of EXO.He's not really in the mood to visit the main bar tonight like he would normally on his visits, mainly because he just isn't in the mood to deal with Jimmy, their beverage manager who thinks he way more important than he is. The message he got from Sehun about his wandering hands does concern him, not for the poor sod who's attracted the weasels attention. The last thing he needs is the police to come sniffing around, making anote on his phone to move some stock away from the club! 

Noticing that Yixing has finally stoped the car he waits for Suho to open his door, which he does with his usual efficiency. Making a mental note as he does the button up on his snow white Prada suit jacket, to drop in on Sehun before he hits the main stage. Especially if this new dancer fails to make the cut and give him a good show! Nodding his head to his second in command they start entering the back of the club not caring for the odd shocked faces as they pass, Yes he normally likes the fanfare but tonight he is pissed, and just wants a good time. "Yixing head to the bar tag those card machines, I want to know exactly what funds are missing!" Chanyeol nods at the "yes boss" and watches as the lilac haired Chinese man rushes off like a child in the sweet store. Chanyeol shares a look with Suho who just shrugs, neither of them are great with tech, Yixing however is an expert hacker. Who was so gleeful to finally be getting the chance to use his fancy credit card scanner.Chanyeol knows they won’t see Yixing the rest of the night as he heads to private room four.

Reaching the door he is surprised that the music he hears is isn't the normal hip hop that Sehun prefers, it somehow always manged to blast out through the sound proof room. Chanyeol is surprised when he opens the door to greeted not just by a dark room but by a sound that is so much different then it's predecessors. All he can describe it as would be soft yet raw nocturnal jungle drums, the sound of of the drums and what he assumes is bamboo and crickets. It’s such asexual almost tantric sound, and will certainly make for an interesting dance. He almost jumps when a lamp by the ox blood red sofa is turned on, illuminating the room in golden glow. Chanyeol feels his eyes widen when he clocks on to the small figure sat so primly on the sofa radiating nervousness.

Chanyeol takes a step closer to the man with his bowed low, "stand up" amused by how quickly the man complies to his request, keeping his eyes lowered. He likes that, this very petite man is naturally submissive which sends fire shooting down to his loins. Taking a step closer Chanyeol feels instant intense heat all over,and has to control himself at sheer beauty before him. Chanyeol is no stranger to beauty,as he walks around the man in front of him. Definitely liking what he sees even if the male in front has more clothes on then your average dancer. Chanyeol spies the high tight backside encased in skin tight black cotton, a sheer gold shirt that clings to a luminous pale almost feminine form, it all makes his mouth water. He is impressed the man has kept his head down, yes he has been surrounded by what he calls ugly beauty those fake girls who just want a good fuck and don't care who it's from since he hit puberty. This body in front of him however possesses a pure beauty he hasn't seen since his mother was alive! Chanyeol grabs the mans chin and almost groans at the feel of silk beneath his finger tips.

Wanting to get a look at the man Sehun called a rare jewel"Look at me!" Chanyeol has to suppress a gasp at the clearest blue grey eyes he has ever seen, eyes that he widen just like his own have! Those blue eyes almost look like they can see in to his very soul, it’s not a feeling he’s has much experience with. Beautiful blue grey curls and skin so translucent the make up highlights don't do him any justice as his skin actually sparkles. There is just two glaringly obvious problems , this man is very young, even younger then the ice queen himself! Sehun was right there is definitely something about this man that makes you want to put him in your pocket. The other problem he notices as he takes a seat on the sofa is that this young man has never danced a day in his life. "What's your name please spare me any stage name, I want your real name." Chanyeol feels that simmering fire again when said male answers with the softest melodic voice "Byun Baekhyun" "have you ever danced before?" Chanyeol watches as this young man shakes his head and barley whispers, "no sir."

Chanyeol has to close his eyes all he can feel is fire in his veins and his heart beating a thousand miles a minute. It's like this Byun Baekhyun has cast a spell over him, shaking his and needing a reprieve from all the clear tension between them. "Go find Sehun ask him for my usual drink order," Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun snaps out of it a beautiful red gracing his cheeks in embarrassment. Chanyeol finds it oddly cute the way the other male rushes to the door stumbling as he goes, "and Baekhyun tell Sehun I want you to serve my drink here!" Chanyeol watches as that gorgeous mop of blue grey hair leaves the room, as he slumps back against the ox blood leather, he hasn't ever felt like this, when he arrived he was excited to get his rocks off with some random plaything. Yet he's been presented with a very young man who makes his heart beat. Rubbing his hands over his face he grabs his phone and fires off two texts, the first to Yixing ordering back to the manor to find out all he can on one Byun Baekhyun. The second is a message to Sehun _a rare jewel indeed, make sure no slimy fingers touch him Byun Baekhyun is mine!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that update I hope I made it a little sexy, thank you all for taking time to read this I can't believe I have over 500 reads that's amazing! 
> 
> I hope you all like this update, I'm sorry for any missed spelling and grammar, please do let me know what you think!


	5. Into The Lion’s Den

"Buttercup where's the fire," Baekhyun prays to the heavens that his hunch as to where Sehun would be paid off. He knew he would find the dancer at the entrance to the main club, he won't tell the dancer that he's being obvious in his peering over a scantily glad Luhan who is currently dancing around a pole in a blue lace bodysuit! "Sehun you have to help me, he he sent me to get his drink and said you would know." "First things first buttercup, breathe I can see how much your shaking, drink this water and then I will help with the request." Baekhyun takes the deep breath he desperately needs and a moment to collect himself, the man he just left is so totally different than what he was expecting! Beakhyun can't believe he thought he be potentially dancing for what he thought would be a more arrogant version of slimy Jimmy. God he got that so wrong, he was expecting someone with too much cheap aftershave, ridiculous gold medallion style necklaces and a too tight silk shirt almost something out of a bad seventies porn film! The man he practically fled from and left in that private room as fast as his feet would carry him, is all primal alpha male. The man he left was nothing short of a god, a god he has to serve his usual drink order too! 

The image of shiny undercut almost violet platinum hair, intense bright bronze eyes that look like they could see a persons soul! Slightly golden skin, a sharp jawline and cherry red plump lips are seared on to his eyelids! Baekhyun almost whimpers when he remembers just how this Chanyeol guy demanded his compliance by merely holding his chin, the strength in those long cold fingers almost paralysing. Baekhyun couldn't help but get a peek of what the other was wearing it just screamed power, excess, and respect! Baekhyun can feel his pale cheeks heating when he remembers the flash of skin he saw, there was very little else under that black tuxedo jacket save for a collection of silver chains hanging from more golden skin, which he tried desperately not to look to much at! 

"Sehun just how far up the chain in management is this Chanyeol?" Baekhyun doesn't miss how the burnt orange statuesque male frowns at his phone, his gut and his instincts are screaming that he should be wary of that man he left with a puzzling look on his face, in a reserved private booth! He tries to tamper down yet fails miserably to stop thinking of an unusual feeling of wanting to be devoured by that raw masculine sexuality! Baekhyun feels even more intense heat on his cheeks unsure what's happening to him, as he internally admits to himself he would of quite happily humped one of those glorious thighs like a bitch in heat!

"Please Sehun be honest with me, I know that's it's overdose running this place, please tell me how far up the food chain this Chanyeol guy is!" "Buttercup, is it really important that you know that" Baekhyun hopes his face conveys to Sehun that he is not amused by his side stepping. "Sehun please, I know he's important, I mean you've seen him and all up close and personal too." Baekhyun watches as Sehun tilts his head, he hasn't ever been snappy to the man but his own patience is waning, "hyung I can literally see you thinking, please just be honest with me." Baekhyun takes a deep breath as Sehuns deep eyes finally lock on to his own, he has a pretty good idea just how high up the food chain Chanyeol is.

Baekhyun closes his eyes as he once again gets flashes of platinum hair "Sehun that man Chanyeol is the one that call all the shots isn't he?" He feels an odd sense of relief at the subtle nod of Sehun's head at that information as he leans back against the cool concrete behind him. Trying not to freak out over his discovery, the shrill sound of Sehun's phone cuts through the silence! Baekhyun watches as Sehun answers before the second ring even has chance to be heard, "I saw your message." Baekhyun doesn't get the chance to question why there was no other voice on the other side of the call, just the tell tell click of the line disconnecting. Before he can ask Sehun pulls on his arm "come on buttercup." Minutes later they are stood in the locker room for all the staff, dancers and bar staff alike. It where everyone is supposed to drop their phones, it's an area not often used as no one seems to keep them in the locker room. Baekhyun eyes bug out of his skull when Sehun removes the double padlock from his own locker, as he spies the bottle of rare Scottish Whiskey, the type you normally only find at auction! 

"Is that what I think it is Jimmy had lost his mind when he couldn't find that in his office, how did you get it!" Baekhyun can only watch as Sehun smiles smugly, taps his nose "all will be revealed in time buttercup, now take these two crystal glasses and bunny hop back to room 04, now I trust your training will remind you how to serve this?" Baekhyun nods before reciting "one cube of ice and a dash of water," "almost perfect buttercup, in the tub beside the ice chest are preserved twills of Lemon add just one to the glass the dash of water. The water must be from the Fiji water not our standard combini Korean water, it must be chilled to exactly 3 degrees! The ice cubes are frozen from Evian water and in the crystal canister on the side table . The Fiji water thats in the fridge which is hidden behind the drapes!" Baekhyun makes a mental note of lemon twill, one ice cube and Fiji water. 

Before he knows what's happened Sehun has vanished from sight and his feet have taken him back in front of room 04! He takes a deep breath to calm what ever is coursing three his veins, it doesn't help In anyway! Knocking once he hears an "enter" once the door is open he has to take a gulp to hide the gasp at what he sees! Chanyeol, that tall alpha male is sat back against the ox blood sofa, it's a crime how he manages to look so indecent and erotic yet remains fully dressed! Baekhyun let's outa what he hopes is a soft whine, as he very much feels like he's just stepped back in to the lion's den, a very hungry lion based on the hunger in those bronze eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, I hope you like this much smaller update are you all excited for what's going to happen next, can you guess wink wink it's going to sexy!
> 
> I'm am so amazed that this idea has taken off so well, as I worry that it's not living up to the sexy mess I promised.
> 
> Please let me know what you think ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> P.S how pretty does Baekhyun look in this photo, back to work I go.


	6. The Lion & The Lamb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, hold on too your seats it's about to get spicy! 
> 
> I really hope your all excited for this, and that I haven't let you all down with this

Chanyeol's POV.  
Chanyeol feels intense satisfaction at the soft whine the man in front of him failed to suppress, it's insanely gratifying to know that at forty five he is still able to effect someone so effortlessly. He is surprised that coolness of the expensive leather at his back, is doing nothing to cool down the raging fire pulsing through veins right now. He watches the petite man like a predator would his prey, loving how those pretty champagne coloured highlights on those delicate cheeks sparkle under the fluorescent light. How it's obvious Baekhyun appears to need a moment before shakily moving closer into the room. Chanyeol recalls the ever so soft spoken words Baekhyun uttered earlier, his voice was so soft and delicate it was almost like a hummingbird singing! That sweet soft tone makes him wonder just how loud and high that pitch will be when crying out in absolute pleasure! 

Chanyeol is surprised by his thoughts, they are so out of his character, and makes him feel sensations in places not many have been able to excite. He hasn't really ever wanted to get so invested in someone to the point that he has envisioned what they would sound and look like laying under him before! All he has cared about when taking someone to bed is that they too have at least one orgasm. Chanyeol is proud to say he knows he's got quite the stamina, and knows how to hit the spots to make all his bed mates cum hard and fast but getting his own has always been his ultimate goal. Its an entirely foreign feeling to want to make sure some one is enjoying the highs only an intense orgasm can bring. More shocking is that it's is exactly what he wants when when he watches Baekhyun! it's almost feral what he wants, he wants this young man constantly riding the high only a great earth shattering orgasm can bring! Chanyeol can feel arousal hitting his iron clad resolve at the possibility of possessing this beautiful creature entirely! No that's not all he wants he doesn't want to just possess, he wants to make sure this rare jewel is safe and happy at all times! 

Chanyeol can see even from here just how nervous Baekhyun is, he has always been good at reading people and can 100% say this man has no idea just how alluring he is! Chanyeol can tell this beauty has never used his beauty to his advantage, just the twenty minutes they have spent together it's clear to him that Baekhyun is naturally submissiveness! That submissiveness has him licking his lips and feeling very aroused at the all kinds of dirty things he wants to indulge in with especially with that almost feminine form in front of him. Nobody in the last twenty years has managed to excite him as much as the man that has just returned does. This young man is certainly the rare jewel Sehun suggested he was, as he watches the ever so petite man carry the bottle of Whiskey reserved just for him to the cocktail table, complete with trembling hands. Chanyeol makes a mental note to ask the ice queen how he got it, as was missing from the club on his last visit and the inventory he was checking before he arrived! Chanyeol knows however the clubs finances and the ice queen should not be what he's thinking about, right now he wants to see this beautiful fragile lamb up close again.

Seeing that Baekhyun is too occupied with making his preferred whiskey dash, he gets a truly dastardly idea! Uncurling himself from his seat Chanyeol as quietly as a hunting lion stalks across the room to his unsuspecting lamb. Never more happy that low thrum of those jungle drums still play, and there isn't a mirror straight ahead as it wont give the game away nor will the dainty lamb sense his presence. Chanyeol is impressed as he watches Baekhyun make his drink just the way he likes, the dash of Fiji water, the singular Evian ice cube, those delicate fingers even manage to curl his lemon peel! "Your very good with your hands aren't you?" Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun almost jumps a foot in the air at his question, before swiftly turning and plastering his back up as close against the wall beside the cocktail table as he possibly can. Chanyeol is almost gleeful that Baekhyun's chest is rising fast and his cheeks still hold that delicious pinkness, it takes a mere second for the man in front of him eyes to widen, it sends alarms bells though him as those pretty blue eyes widen before his head drops to his chest. A barely whispered " I'm sorry sir, your drink is almost done," Chanyeol reaches out a hand a picks up his drink as he steps a closer to the male with his back plastered to the wall. Reaching out a finger he raises that supple smooth chin once again, as his own eyes lock on on to those dazzling blue eyes as he takes a sip of his whiskey " tastes pretty finished to me." 

Chanyeol takes a second sip before placing the drink back on the drinks trolly, before boldly taking a step forward almost so he's toe to toe with Baekhyun. He once again feels that zing of awareness being so close to this beautiful boy, how the air around them is full of sexual tension! Chanyeol gently releases his hold on that fragile supple chin, he goes to raise his hand to cup one of those soft smooth cheeks and is hit with instant arousal when he sees Baekhyun take in a deep breath and close his eyes. "Do I make you nervous little one?" Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun opens his eyes, eyes that clearly glazed over in what he hopes is lust, Chanyeol can only watch as this shy delicate lamb lifts his own hand up to his hand and gently pulls it closer to his own cheek. "You don't make me nervous Mr Park. I can't explain what I'm feeling but it's not fear" Chanyeol has to work hard to suppress the groan he so desperately wants to release at that statement and the feel of soft silky skin under his fingertips. That feral need with him in refuses to be tamed as the air continues to cackle with tension that jungle drum music heightening that tension. He can feel his posture straighten as Baekhyun sucks unwittingly on his rosy red and plump bottom lip, it makes him growl out "say my name" "Chanyeol."

That softly breathless whispered call of his name is all it takes for him to lunge forward and claim those lips in a heated kiss. Loving how Baekhyun surrenders to his kiss and opens his mouth, he leaves nothing to chance and slips his tongue into Baekhyun's pliant mouth. Chanyeol pushes himself into Baekhyun effectively caging him against the wall as he releases those rose bud lips, loving how breathless Baekhyun is. "Your innocence is intoxicating, no one has ever made me loose my cool like you have," he smiles when Baekhyun lets out a whimper and whispers "no one has ever kissed me like that! I've never met anyone like you either, you scream power and exude masculinity like nothing I have ever seen!"

Chanyeol can't keep the smug smile from his face at what he just heard, wanting to feel more he presses his lower body closer. He has to close his eyes when he feels the friction of their clothes where Baekhyun squirms against him. He leans in once more and kisses along the delicate silky jaw line of Baekhyun's face, he's completely consumed by the light smell of jasmine and citrus on Beakhyun's skin! The feeling of his trousers tightening as he continues to pin soft almost feminine curves to the wall with his hips. He could roar like a lion at how easily Beakhyun succumbs to him, "we should stop!" Chanyeol stops his butterfly kisses of Baekhyun's silky skin. Pulling back slightly, he can feel how aroused Baekhyun is by the amazing hardness and heat between them! Chanyeol pushes his hips forward an act that forces the much smaller male to cling to his shoulders as he lets out yet another whimper at the friction of that movement. Chanyeol resumes kissing his jaw again, as he starts to run his hands down the sheer golden fabric of Baekhyun's shirt making sure his nails catch the nipples barely concealed underneath the flimsy fabric. He knows he has hit the spot when he hears a gasp and those dainty fingers dig into his shoulders. 

"Is that really what you want?" Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun struggles to catch his breath, arousal written all over his face, purples tinted bruised lips from his harsh kissing! Its clear just how much Baekhyun want this as he shakes his head twice as he continues to cling on to his shoulders, pride fills his chest that this little lamb is so overcome with sensation all he can do is shake his head . To prove his point once again, Chanyeol rests his hands on those tiny hips leaning in close to a delicate ear he licks the ear lobe before whispering " I can feel how hard you are!" As he leans in and bite the softy fleshly earlobe, the next thing he hears is a cry of pleasure as he's pushed surprisingly hard away, it takes a second to realise what's just happened as he watches Baekhyun convulse as he slides down the wall to the floor. 

Holy shit did he just make this beautiful delicate man cum just by biting his ear, he's never met anyone so responsive to him ministrations before. He watches as those cheeks flame once again yet this time almost in shame as Baekhyun drops his head to his chest, Chanyeol feels aa weird tightness in his chest he has never seen a such a response before nor has he felt a need to make sure that someone is ok! Grabbing a cloth from the cocktail table, he inches slowly towards Baekhyun who seems to of regained his senses breaking what ever spell between them. Chanyeol doesn't get to any get closer as he hears the tell time of a confused sob before this beautiful boy scrambles to his feet and flees the room for a second time.  
Leaving him standing in the middle of the room oddly satisfied with what happened. A second later the door is slammed open by Suho who releases a "sorry boss," just before the true ice queen himself storms in with fire blazing in his eyes "what did you do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that everyone, I really hope you like it! This was always going to be a lit more erotic then my other stories, I struggled with this as I wanted it to be spicy yet maintain Baekhyun's innocence! At least I hope I have with out being to over the top, 
> 
> Please do let me know what you think, if you liked it or if it's awful and you hate it
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	7. Baekhyun’s Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, who's ready for the next update, can you believe how many reads this has! I'm so amazed Thank you ❤️❤️❤️

Baekhyun rushes out of that highly charged room, blindly trying to control the tears of embarrassment streaming down his face! He can hardly believed what just happened and is totally mortified, the sticky remnants clinging to his skin proof enough to confirm his fears! He lets out another sob at the realisation he just full on experienced a white hot blinding orgasm! One he is ashamed to say wasn't a result of his own hand! "Buttercup, Buttercup, Baekhyun" shaking his head, he really doesn't want to stop his punishing sprint down the corridor especially when he hears Sehun gasp! He doesn't get far when he feels the dancer grab hold of his arm, in a surprisingly strong grip! "Sehun please I just want to go home" Baekhyun knows he should stay and try to calm down but his whole body is on fire, both in arousal and confusion. 

Shame courses through him as flashbacks of cuming like a horny teenager from just a bite to his ear, and barely there touches across his skin. He full on shudders as he remembers that rich, earthy baritone voice seductively whispering in his ear! How he wantonly declared he was feeling something for him and was not afraid of him! All he can do is let out a choaked whine as confusion floods though him at the thought of fantasising over that god of a man. The very same man who just so happens to run not just the club he works at, but is also the leader of the organisation overdose he has heard the bar staff talk about! He truly has lost his his mind, how could he think this gorgeous man, who can have whoever he wants would be interested! This Chanyeol as he remembers his name isn't going to waste his time of some penniless orphaned student! Especially one who can't even do what he was tasked to do and actually dance for him. If Chanyeol didn't notice his inexperience, he will of done now, yet the thought of that god witnessing his orgasm oddly makes him feel special.

"I promise you can leave buttercup, will you tell me what happened, did he find out you were a virgin?' Baekhyun shakes his head earnestly, he is so embarrassed he really doesn't want to say anything about what just happened! Even if he knows Sehun is probably the best person to interpret what's he feeling. He doesn't want to become the laughing stock of the whole club! "Sehunnie the poor boy asked to go home, leave him be I will handle this, you go sort out Mr Park!" Baekhyun watches as Sehun's persona instantly changes to that of his infamous ice queen, as he watches him turn with fire in eyes and stalk back the way he came. Seconds later he feels a different presence, one much more calming as Luhan gently pats his cheek, before wrapping his still shuddering frame in a coat that must belong to Sehun as it completely dwarfs him. A whispered "it's too hide the wet patch on your pants" Baekhyun mortified once again, can only nod at the dancer in thanks, before pulling the coat closer together. "Let's get you home and comfortable" nodding again and keeping his head down he follow Luhan out to his car. 

Half an hour later and finally back in the dive he calls home, Baekhyun has something else to be embarrassed about! He cringes as he watches Luhan survey his cramped space, it certainly a sight for sore eyes. The dodgy always rattling window, he often has to tape to keep the draft out, his meagre possessions that consists of just a tatty futon, a coffee table he was gifted by one of his college professors, as he had to leave his bed and wardrobe in the dorm as they weren't technically his! The only other things he has are some essential kitchen a few wall posters to brighten up the mouldy walls!

Baekhyun cringes as see Luhan snort over how he doesn't even have a television, just his prized top of the range macbook that he was gifted! Said laptop is hiding in the bottom of his laundry hamper thanks to having a front door that barely locks so much so he sure a good gust of wind would knock it down. "Baekkie do you really live here on your own, you can't be very safe?" Baekhyun looks at the dancer with a sad smile, silently communicating that he is safer here then he is at EXO. Luhan he notices seems to understand completely and starts to rub his hand together, "I should go and make sure Sehun is ok, unless you need me to start a bath?" Baekhyun shakes his head bless this deer like man, he can see why Sehun likes him! Taking a deep breath god would love a bath right now, especially as he can feel the once sticky cum, now crusty and rapidly cooling against his legs.Sadly he won't be able to get the bath he wants, he will have to make do with a luke warm shower provided the landlord remembered the boiler. "I have it covered Luhan thank you for bringing me home and the jacket." Baekhyun watches as Luhan smiles and takes the coat from him and heads out, not before turning "Sehun will handle Mr Park don't worry!" Beakhyun gives Luhan one final smile as he leaves, bolting the door the moment the deer like man disappears.

Once again confusion consumes him, confusion over the jealousy coursing through his veins. He has no doubt Sehun can help Mr Park, after all Sehun is the one Chanyeol would of expected and probably wanted in the first place! Shaking his head as he knows Sehun has Luhan now, Baekhyun hopes he isn't dropping to his knees, or worse actually having Sex. At least he is hoping that isnt happening, as that green eyed monster within him is quick to whisper deep in his mind that a virgin like him wouldn't have a clue how to make an Alpha male like that hard. 

Five minutes later Baekhyun steps in too a barely warm shower as he once again feels the tears of frustration building behind his eyes. Not at failing to impress the Park Chanyeol or creaming his pants so fast, but at the possibility of never hearing that sexy voice whisper in his ear! Facing back against the wall Baekhyun closes his eyes, and looses himself in memory of Chanyeol. The phantom sensations of that sinful hot sharp bite to his ear lobe. Memories of those powerful hands tracing the outline of his nipples, the way he rutted against those glorious steel hard thighs. Causes him to shudder under the cool spray of water, arousal flaring once again when he remembers how hose hard as steel hips pinned his much smaller frame against the wall. That delicious burn in his thighs getting hotter and hotter when he recalls the butterfly kisses across jaw. Unashamed he takes a hold of his rock hard errection and starts to pump himself once, twice he just needs a little push and he knows he will be painting the tiles just like he saw Luhan had done to the mirror back in the changing room. A sudden memory of a rich and sexy “I can feel how hard you are!” And one final pump is all he needs for that tightly wound coil to snap! He groans at the memory of that gravely voice and watches as his semen paints the shower wall before once again collapsing down the wall to the cold floor bursting in too tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that everyone, I know I promised an erotic story and I hope I’m delivering. I didn’t realise how hard it was to write I truly hope you like it.
> 
> Now I know some of you will be asking why I have I added this, I personally thought it would be a good idea as it breakdowns a little bit about what Baekhyun is thinking just because he’s virginal doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel aroused wink wink 
> 
> Please do let me know what you think, 
> 
> ❤️❤️🥰


	8. Chanyeol’s Discovery

Chanyeol lets out a sigh of annoyance and turns back round to face a clearly pissed off Sehun! He would much rather be in the presence of that beautiful rare jewel of a boy, then still be stood here dealing with the ice queen right now! Noticing Suho still standing in the door way, "Suho can you get the car ready." Chanyeol watches as Suho leaves and checks his phone for any email from Yixing about his prior request, disappointed that his electronic whizz hasn't come through he places his phone back in his pocket. Just as he hears Sehun huff out again, Chanyeol inhales deeply it's clear Sehun isn't going to back down and has more to say. "Chanyeol I'm serious what did you do?" Chanyeol can see how Sehun radiatesconfusion and a hint of anger. "I didn't do anything he didn't want," "Chanyeol he raced out of here crying I know that sharp tongue you have can be vicious, tell me what did you do?" 

Chanyeol tilts his head feeling his own anger bubble in his veins, hehas been far to lenient it would seem with this dancer abs his attitude! "Nice of you to assume I said something vicious, especially after I told you to make sure no one touches him" Chanyeol watches the anger Sehun has written over his face, morph in to embarrassment.He would normally take great satisfaction in that but not today, despite the end of their arrangement Sehun is a useful inside contact for his club! He knows hewill in time explain to Sehun just how special he thinks this young rare jewel is going to be but not today he can hardly believe what happened himself. "Since your so insistent to know what happened I think I made him experience an orgasm! I'm not going explain how because that's none of your business"

Chanyeol is about to head out the door when he hears Sehun again, "I'm sorry I just saw red when he burst out of here like the hounds of hell were on his back!. I think I know why he reacted like he did! Chanyeol almost missed the way Sehun whispered thoselast six words, if it's what he thinks it's he wants to beat his chest like a gorilla! It's the missing piece to the puzzle ofcourse that beautiful boy would be a virgin it explains everything he turns fully to Sehun "he's virgin isn't he?" The way Sehun eyes widen is all the proof he needs and sends a zing of fireback down his back, as he remembers that sinful cry of pleasure. It's a sound he knows he shouldn't want to here again, yet his body is screaming that this rare jewel be made to scream just for him. Chanyeol frowns as he remembers the reason why Sehun insisted he swap out, "Jimmy he's only just startedgetting handsy hasn't he?" "I don't know the extent, Baekhyun hasn't been here long. I only know of two times he's cornered by Jimmy but others have seen him heading to Jimmy's office shaking like a leaf. Chanyeol that's not all one time he got close enough to palm the poor boys crotch, I think it's Jimmy who's been cooking your books!"

Chanyeol instantly sees red at over Baekhyun's harassment, to say he's disappointedat that last part is an understatement he is furious, yet he's not surprised Jimmy has been a thorn in his side for years. First with the trouble he brought with a rival gang, then his alcoholism, now it's stealing and harassment, to his annoyance Jimmy knows to much to just fire him! Chanyeol has a good hunch why Jimmy has ramped up being being a pain in the ass. He needs more evidence before he can he sure of what's Jimmy's doing, before he can confront him and hand his ass on a silver platter! First Chanyeol wants to know the extent of his harassment over Baekhyun, "Jimmy cornering of Baekhyun is why you swapped out isn't!" Chanyeol watches as Sehun nods "Baekhyun, you seen for yourself he's an easy target with how innocent he is, I've never been able to catch Jimmy you should know he sends for Baekhyun every Friday night!"

Chanyeol watches Sehun there's a look in his eyes that stirs a small pang of jealousy over how much Sehun knows about Baekhyun much his surprise. That small slither of Jealousy leaves when Sehun steps closer, " I meant what I said in my texts Chanyeol I know Baekhyun is young and inexperienced, but he is everything i think you need." "Sehun I really don't think he would want the arrangement you and I had!" "I never said anything about an arrangement, Chanyeol it's time to take something for yourself" Chanyeol doesn't get to say anything in retaliation as Suho waltzes back in "cars ready" "I'm serious Chanyeol if any one is need of each other it would be you two!" "Sehun we can never have a relationship, look at what I do for a living, I don't deserve someone that pure in my life, Baekhyun he's too beautiful to be tainted by me!" "You may be a Mafia King Chanyeol, unlike others I know you have a heart, I see the anger on your face over Baekhyun's harassment! Please I beg you don't let him be a victim!"

Chanyeol is about to say he will think about it when his phone beeps and vibrates, he hopes it's Yixing with his information request. He turns to Suho nodding his head it's time for them to leave, Turing back to Sehun he sees that rare soft smile "save by the bell of duty calls?" Chanyeol nods "get me some more proof of your hunch about Jimmy and his dealings here," "I will, I shall see you the next first Friday of the month!" Nodding Chanyeol turns and leaves room 04 heading out the back entrance after Suho, completely blindsided by the still lingering arousal within him.

_**One hour later** _

Chanyeol has barely sat down in his office, when he hears a loud knock at the double French oak doors that separate his office from his master bedroom. "Enter" Chanyeol watches as Yixings mop of lilac hair peeks through the gap, "boss I have the information you asked for, I was also able to attach the scanner to the tills the data will start download when the clubs shuts to evade detection" Chanyeol can see just how tight Yixing has hold of the document in his hand, "what is it Yixing you've never looked like you do before." Chanyeol waits as Yixing fully enters his office it only takes him a second before he drops a dossier on his desk, before taking a step back and takin a deep breath. "Chanyeol I wouldn't normally say anything about your personal life, but I think the dossier will speak for itself!

Chanyeol intrigued and a little alarmed at how hone of his closet friends is acting opens, the dossier to find the following information.

_BYUN BAEKHYUN_

_AGE:21_

_DOB: 060599_

_Blood type: 0_

_Family: unknown abandoned as a baby_

_Occupation: Student of SNU humanities department_

_(Humanities, specialty: western classics)_

_Part time bar tender at Exo_

_Awarded the Kim scholarship for disadvantaged students (funding stopped)_

_Application pending for teaching assistant position (scored the highest out of all applicants)_

_6 A* awarded so far on his assignments, likely to graduate top of the class_

_No Known Fraternity_

_Volunteers at the soup kitchen_

_Current address: Officetel 12, MinJae building, Yong hue Road Wongnu district_

_Prior address: Child services centre for young wards of the state Hongdae District_

_Bank account_

_00 01 23_

_99 87 66 55_

_Savings $100_

_Checking account $12_

_Class Schedule: Western Mythology 300 Mon-Weds 8:00-16:00 1 lecture every Tuesday at 14:00_

_Ancient History 100 Thurs- Friday 10:00-15:00_

_Independent study Friday 9:00_

_College Library volunteer 16:00-20:00_

Chanyeol closes the dossier, and wipes his hands over his face, the sensations deep in his stomach are so unfamiliar he can't describe what looking at that dossier has made him feel. What he does know despite the longing and arousal is that Byun Baekhyun is rare jewel of a boy who is way too pure for him, "Chanyeol I would do anything for you I really don't think this guy is the one taking money from you." Chanyeol can't help himself but let's out a snort as he looks at the confusion on his friends face, "Yixing I didn't ask for a dossier because I think he stealing from me, Baekhyun was waiting for me in Sehun's place tonight." He smirks as Yixing visibly relaxes "thank god as I really didn't want to have to hurt that pretty face." "That would be a tragedy as he really does have a beautiful face!" Chanyeol has to lean forward as a flash of that petite almost feminine form caged against the wall beneath him as a flare or arousal ignites

"Yixing can you and Suho hold the fort down for me on Monday there is somewhere I got to be!" "Sure thing boss," "Can you also make sure the software from your scanner is downloaded to my iMac" Chanyeol watches as Yixing nods and leaves his office. Chanyeol lets outthe long breath he’sbeen holding in, he didn't realise he would be hit so hard by that flare of arousal or by the sudden throb of his dick! Turning around he has to close his eyes as more flashes of Baekhyun assault his eyes. Those intense blue grey eyes, the luminous skin, the fleshy earlobe, are all he needs to let out a groan.

The hardness in his pants doesn't relent when he hastily releases his hot and heavy chick from his increasingly tight trousers.He closes his eyes as he pumps himself imagining its those delicate tiny hands doing all the work, pumping himself harder as he can picture those soft pink kissable lips engulfing him all the way to the top!He so close he knows it won't take him long to chase his release, a memory of that melodic yet sinful voice simply saying his name followed by that whispered breathless "yes sir" is all he needs for white hot blinding light to ignite behind his eyelids, that final pump enough for him to shot his load all over his hands and dress pants. It takes a second for him to catch his breath, this has never happened to him before he never felt such an intense flare of an arousal from any one else before well definitely not one where he's had to take matters in to his own hand! Chanyeol shakes his head at the after shock pulsing through him and turns around to grab a tissue, which are just behind the open dossier with a picture of an innocent wide eyed Baekhyun staring up at him. Wiping his dress pants abs his hands Chanyeol picks up the picture and surprises himself by kissing it before whispering "your going to be the death of me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The address and bank details are not real
> 
> I truly hope I haven't let you down with this, and that you like it please do let me know what you think.
> 
> Now I deliberately made this similar to my previous chapter in terms of the self pleasure at least! I really hope I'm making it clear just how drawn they are to each other.


	9. Of Cars & Tiny Studios

Baekhyun's POV.  
He can't believe it's Monday already, even as shrill sound of his old fashioned stove top kettle blasts through his dingy shoebox of an apartment . Normally he has no problem with it being 5am most Monday mornings, today though he can't help but think the world is against him. Baekhyun shudders as he hears the rain pelt against the window, he really isn't looking forward to the hour and half walk to his lecture in this weather. He does have a full set of waterproofs for this very reason, but it's days like this where it's still dark and probably freezing that he wishes he could splurge on public transport. Catching the bus would also mean his hour and half walk would be whittled down to a mere half hour. Taking a sip of the cheapest instant coffee he could find, he knows it's not possible, not only has the last of savings going on a text book, he has a gas bill to pay and his first full pay check is not for another three days. He feels a little bit of excitement if he has done his sums right, this month he will have some money left after his bills and rent. He could buy a whole months bus pass, but for him the luxury item he will splurge on will be a fresh brewed coffee. Buying a fancy cup of liquid gold won't get him to college or the club any faster but it will provide him with a bit of cheeky free electric. One to charge his laptop, the second benefit somewhere warm to finish his monster of an essay in peace. 

That's the other reason he thinks the world is against him, this essay will be responsible for 33% of his overall grade this year. One he hasn't been able to concentrate on all weekend, flashbacks of Friday night once again invade his senses. Flashbacks that consist of a earthy musky scent, a deep low timbered voice, and the feel of hot large hands on his body! He remembers the sultry atmosphere in the room the arousal firing between them, the pleasure and pain of Park Chanyeol biting down on his ear often left him a whimpering hot hard mess. The way his body thrummed with the need to submit to that raw masculinity. 

Even now those flashbacks cause him to sniffle into his coffee cup, he feels nothing but shame for how he reacted back in the club. That's not all Beakhyun is acutely aware of each of the five times he had to resort to self pleasure to relieve the strain against his pants. One time he remembers how he all but humped his mattress to chase the much needed relief, only an orgasm would bring him. Each and every time he came it was to the sound of that seductive voice in his ear, how he would imagine those incredible hands were stroking his dick. Baekhyun shakes his head as he feels that familiar tingling deep inside start again, no he won't think of that man not now. He can't bare to sink to the floor under another cold shower today. Noticing the time is getting ever closer to when he needs to leave he swallows down his coffee, and to dispel what he know will soon be a raging hard on he concentrates on how to start his essay.

Thirty minutes later Baekhyun armed with a spare set of trousers, his laptop and note book locks the door to his apartment. He gently shakes the wooden door to confirm it's locked and is relieved to know it's successfully locked this time. He truly missed his automatic key pad entry dorm and the safety of having a security guard at night, it highlights how it would only take a small shove to the rotten wood on his door to give way. The small hope of a luxury coffee in the coming days getting further away, when he realises he may have to buy a chain lock for his door. Finally reaching the ground floor his sour moods lifts a little bit to see the rain isn't falling so hard. Not wanting to linger and attract unwanted attention he puts his hood up and hurries down the street, completely missing the totally out of place Maserati parked across the road.

Two Days Later  
Baekhyun hurries from the building where is class on Greek mythology is, in a hurry to get to the library he almost misses the obvious giggles of his classmates. Rolling his eyes as he watches all the girls and some boys touching up their make up and hair. He doesn't have time to wonder what on earth is going on as he must hurry to get to the library on time, that all goes out the window when he rounds the corner. Now that he is out of the safety of the building, Baekhyun feels the hair on the back his neck rises as he once again spots a rather out of place car. Said car being an imported Rolls Royce phantom completed with tinted windows!

Baekhyun feels the begging of panic set in, the last two days wherever he has been an expensive luxury car has been parked out the front. Monday on his return to his apartment there was an incident with a rather out of place Maserati and one of the resident prostitutes. Baekhyun is pretty sure from the way she was screaming profanities; she was trying to sit on the car before it moved. Yesterday it was a red Porsche outside the library, today its an expensive chauffeur driven champagne coloured beast, he can't even see the driver! Shaking his head as a lightbulb goes off in his brain, the most likely reason the expensive car is at SNU, the rich kid crowd! Not to mention what he saw on Monday now that he thinks about it speaks for itself. He can't believe he didn't t think of it, the most obvious reason for that car and the screaming woman beside it Monday is most likely a unhappy patron of said prostitute! Baekhyun realises perhaps he should have got a flat share somewhere rather than stubbornly rent a seedy tiny studio in the roughest part of the city. Turning away from the impressive car, he misses the blacked-out window lowering and Park Chanyeol watching his every move.

Chanyeol's POV.   
Chanyeol feasts on the delectable sight that is Byun Baekhyun! He knows hidden under that oversize jumper will be glowing blemish free skin, soft thighs and those high globes. All he can do is watch as his Latest obsession scampers down the street. He falls back on the expensive Italian leather seat, as he feels the tightening of his pants against the rapidly hardening of his cock! No one will be able to replace the image of that soft skin; those quiet desperate whispers and full body convulses quite like the grey-haired man getting further away. A couple of brave people have tried to make a move on him in the last couple of days, they soon got the message he wasn't interested when he gifted them his famous glare. Chanyeol remembers even when he had his agreement with Sehun he would still indulge in carnal pleasures with others, yet the last five days those advances have repulsed him. He much preferred the pleasure of his own hand, even now he knows all he would need to do to relieve the tension is to imagine those plump rosebud lips around the tip of his cock.

The only thing that can kill the strength of his rapidly rising erection is to think about what he has witnesses the last couple of days he's been stationed outside the Minjae building Baekhyun lives in! Chanyeol just can't understand why the college stopped his funding, especially after he read some of Baekhyun's essay's, he can tell but the words used that Baekhyun is beyond smart.! Chanyeol knows he will take great pleasure in telling the university just what the withdrawal of funds has done, as this pure this young man should be living in a dorm or a flat share not the hell hole he lives in. "Boss, the Gucci shipment has arrived into the warehouse, do you want to head there?" "No Suho will you take me to the Minjae building? I know that look Suho spit it out" "I did some digging Wonggu has the highest break in rates in all of Seoul." "What are you getting at?" "I heard what Sehun said that night in the club, loving someone doesn't have to be a weakness!" Suho says nothing further just turns and starts the car. 

Half an hour later Chanyeol finds himself in front of Officetel 12, for the first time in forever he is truly is shocked at the state in front of him! It would only take a slight gust of wind to bring door the rotten wood that's supposed to be a door. He doesn't want to break the door and realises he won't even need the lock picking kit he has, all he needs to do is apply pressure bingo! Working out as hard as he does has paid off as he enters the tiny studio, he reckons he could fit in inside his home office at least three times. Chanyeol surveys the cramped space, it certainly a sight for sore eyes, with its distinct mouldy smell and peeling wallpaper. His eyes instantly hone in on the dodgy tape hap hazardously stuck across the window, before he notices just how sparsely decorated this space is. Baekhyun possessions are meagre too, as he notices the lack of an entertainment device not even a radio! The tatty futon that Baekhyun must use as both a bed and seat for homework as seen better days. Chanyeol can see the a coffee table covered with textbooks, the top one open with sections highlighted. In the corner of the room is 

Chanyeol looks around the dismal room once more, he can see the kitchenette isn't much better and there isn't even a door on one the cupboards. A bookcase in the other corner of the room where he spot a tattered children's book and equally tatty stuffed corgi puppy. The lack of creature comfort does something funny to him. He may not be the most sympathetic man on the planet, well the years of needing to be tough has been drilled into him even before he lost his mother. This lack of even the barest comfort humbles him, he knows he shouldn't get involved as he's pretty sure all he will bring this bright beautiful man is trouble. A spark ignited somewhere within him, for 45 years he's taken nothing for himself, getting his phone out he fires off a message to Suho to go back to the manor and bring the Range Rover and some boxes. Suho sends a response back instantly saying he is on it, Chanyeol knows he making a decision that may not go down well with the occupant of this hovel but it needs to be done. Checking his Rolex he sees he still has a couple hours before Baekhyun returns. Taking a seat on the sofa he fires off a second text to Yixing asking him to have a certain suite of rooms cleaned at the manor, as tonight will be Baekhyun's last night in this hell hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, just in time for Christmas  
> I'm so sorry this has been a little longer being posted then I anticipated I got a bit of writes block and ended up re writing this entire chapter.
> 
> I really hope you like this update, please do tell me what you think I apologise too for any missed spelling mistakes. I can't thank you all enough it's amazing that this has the amount of reads and kudos that is has thank you ❤️❤️
> 
> Shameless self promotion, I wrote a small special three part story called a knight to remember if you have already read it please do check it out. I also have one ongoing story with a recent update called Children of the moon. Finding love in the afternoon is also being updated in the next couple of weeks as well
> 
> I want to wish you each of you a Merry Christmas and a happy new year, please stay safe ❤️


	10. An Unexpected Guest

**_Three Hours Later Baekhyun's POV._ **

Baekhyun feels instant relief as he finally drags his tired feet through the entrance way of his building, stopping once he inside. Staring at he last hurdle between him and home, the old creepy staircase that will lead him up to his officetel! Oh how wishes he has an lift to drag his tired limbs up the four double set of stairs, taking a deep breath he feels the renewed energy he needs to get up the stairs. His renewed energy is helped by the big pot of stew the head librarian a very sweet old lady who knows everything, had handed him before he left, he was so grateful he almost teared up. She had given him enough ofGalbi Jjim to feed him both tonight and tomorrow. For the first time all week Baekhyun can honestly say he's actually looking forward to coming home to his always cold crapy studio! It's not just the promise of something other then ramen to eat, but the messag he got on his way home from Luhan with his Netflix details! He cant wait to research all about the Greek gods whilst watching some of the American television series he's been dying to watch.

Finally reaching his door, he is too busy daydreaming about the soon to be hot strew in his hands to realise his door is unlocked and barely hanging on its hinges. He kicks off his shoes,he looks over the very last luxury purchase he made. Well before his school funding was so cruelly cut,Baekhyun will ever be grateful to what ever higher power, that he had the good sense to buy the soft leather shoes. The anxiety of being practically penniless eases slightly when he remembers that it's pay day tomorrow, the rent will be paid and the gas bill paid! Shaking his head he doesn't want to think about his money problems not tonight, no tonight he just wants to watch Netflix and eat a hot bowl of stew.

Picking up the bag with the precious stew he heads to the corner of the room that doubles as his kitchenette, not that it's much. A wall of cupboards line the wall, one door doesn't shut properly the other wonky. Beside it a old butchers table that holds the cheap microwave oven he managed to buy at a Black Friday sale event. Next to his laptop it's probably the most expensive item in his while abode. With his back still to his lounge/bedroom area he flicks on the only light switch. So engrossed in getting a bowl for his stew he doesn't notice the figure sat on his futon! Untill it hits him all at once, that powerful dominating presence, that familiar strong fiery musky smell whirling around he locks on to those intense amber eyes! The familiarity with the man standing by his futon and the sinfully sexy baritone "hello Baekhyun"doesn't stop the horse scream escaping his throat.

**_Chanyeol's POV_ **

Chanyeol winces at the high pitched scream the man in front of him releases, he's surprised someone as petite as Baekhyun can let out a sound he's pretty sure only dogs will hear! It's probably not a good idea to tell him he's been here for a couple of hours going by how that delicate pale skin looses all that colour." Mr Park How did you get in here?" He was expecting that question, for a while didn't really know why he insisted Suho drive him around after him. Well not until he got here earlier, yes he's obsessed with this beautiful creature but seeing this hovel he just wants to take this far to innocent boy away and treat him like the king he should be. "Through the front door, how did you not notice it was no longer locked!"

He waits for a response to why Baekhyun didn't check his door, however looking over the younger male and how he can't seem to look him in the eye it's clear he won't get a response. He shifts when a bolt of pain shoots up his back, he's pretty sure a spring has been digging in somewhere! He really doesn't see how the vile uncomfortable futon can offer any comfort, and he's only sat on it for a couple hours. Uncurling his legs as gracefully as he can from the words most uncomfortable futon, he smirks when he notices how Baekhyun's breathing has increased and those eyes are honed in on him! Smugness fills him he likes that he's not the only one still affected by the others presence, as watches as said male snap out of his trance and shrink back against the wall.

Finally on his feet he almost feels offended when he watches Baekhyun sneak his hand out for the frying pan on the butchers block beside him. He takes a step closer and shakes his finger, delighted to see those dainty fingers instantly stop."Did Sehun tell you where I lived?" God that soft gentle voice is like music to his ears, "I could say yes, but we both know I didn't ask for your details! The how I got your details are not important, I would say it's a nice place you have here but it's really not" Chanyeol notices the old phone in Baekhyun's hand, it's an iPhone but not a recent one, and even has a cracked screen he makes a mental note to have a new replacement delivered. "You don't need to call Sehun it's Wednesday he won't answer," he could tell Baekhyun that Sehun is probably balls deep in Luhan's ass by now just to see that beautiful red blush grace those cheeks again but right now he wants to get this young man out of this hell hole. "I wasn't calling Sehun I was going to call the police you broke in!" "There's no need for that I'm not here to hurt you," Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun relaxes slightly and the initial fractious tension has been replaced by a simmering sexual tension. "I don't understand Mr Park why are you here and why would you break in?"

Having enough of the 101 questions, yes what he has done isn't socially acceptable and is a crime but he for one is glad he broke in! He takes a step towards the slightly trembling male, and gently runs a finger down a pale silky cheek, his heartbreak picking up at the way Baekhyun visibly relaxes under his touch "I'm here to be prince charming," "Prince charming Mr Park?" "I'm here to take you away from this place, it's not safe"

Chanyeol watches as that petite head of glossy platinum hair falls back against the wall and those blue grey eyes close in what he hopes is comfort at his touch. "No, it's not the safest place, I have nowhere else to go Mr Park" "Beahyun I've had your ear in my mouth and watched you convulse beautifully in orgasm. You can call me Chanyeol. I have a solution to your problem I have a place you can use that's safer than this dive." "Do you do this sort of thing for everybody you meet Chanyeol?" "Are you insinuating I want to pay for some kind of service!" He watches as those beautiful eyes shine with a mix of embarrassment and possibly anger, realising that this whole rescue mission could veer off the course he wants he acts fast and moves in closer. Mimicking the stance from the club he once again cages in this most beautiful boy.

The sexual tension between them cackles like a firework, "I would never debase you like that, I admit that yes I have given some previous sexual partners gifts. I'm completely bewitched by you Baekhyun and right now the only thing I want is to make sure you safe." "I know I should be afraid of who you are, yet my heart tells me I will be safe with you" Chanyeol feels his heart leap in joy at someone finally not being too afraid of him, perhaps he will listen to Suho its time to take something for himself! That something being this beautiful young man he has caged to the wall, leaning in closer he gently sealshis lips over those soft fleshly pink lips and whispers "let me take you out of this hell hole!" Triumphant when those dainty arms wrap around his shoulders as he feels a slight nod of Baekhyun's head just before they both try to deepen their kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies how was that, Im hoping you all like this I realise it's more of a filler chapter and not what you were all expecting. I can say things are starting to heat up again between our beloved chanbeak. 😈
> 
> I'm aware this is not realistic especially when Baekhyun found Chanyeol in his apartment! However they both are infatuated with each other and both Baekhyun and Chanyeol have ever felt like this before. 
> 
> Let me know what you think ❤️❤️❤️


	11. Show Me What Its like to feel Wanted

Chanyeol groans into the hottest make out session he's had in a very long while, as his tongue finally wins the battle for dominance and invades that hot little mouth. Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun so his back is touching the wall, loving how he whimpers slightly at the slightly rough impact he used and how he's completely surrounded by him. Every inch of his body encases that amazing petite form, as close as he is it's still not enough! Needing more Chanyeol places his hands on those delicate thighs and hoists them up excited when those legs wrap around his own lower back. Marvelling silently that this gorgeous boy is as a light as a feather. He loves how those dainty fingers dig in to his shoulders, using his body to anchor himself against him. Chanyeol isn't surprised to feel not just his own cock stirring, he can feel Baekhyun's erection against his own rapidly hardening cock. Wanting to see what reaction he gets he swivels his hips at that exact point of delicious friction between them and gets the result he's been desperate to see since he first discovered this rare jewel.

Pulling away just in time for a cry of pleasure to leave those kiss bruised lips, that soft cry of pleasure is music to his ears as he leans in to butterfly kiss every inch of silky smooth skin he can get hold of. Smiling triumphantly when he spies the slight yellow green bruise on Baekhyun's ear, "tell me will you cum again if I bite your ear?" The second cry of pleasure is more of a moan, that beautiful sounds sends bolts of pleasure straight to his groin, "Chanyeol!" Leaning back Chanyeol stares in to those steely blue eyes, he knows if he rolls his hips a certain way this sensual erotic will ignite those beautiful shudders and then the moment will end! He's not sure he wants it to not now, this innocent stunning creature deserves far more then this! It's more then just arousal he feels one he only ever gets in Baekhyun's presence, he can only identify those sensations as a need to consume, protect and love this jewel for as long as he can! Those sensations are ones that are so much stronger then letting this jewel chase a mediocre orgasm, when he knows there are actions that can make those orgasm sore and keep this Jewel strung out on pleasure. "You deserve more then this my jewel," "will you show me?" "Show you what?" "Show me what it's like to feel wanted" 

A flash of Baekhyun's file forms in his mind, he realises what this beautiful boy means, he's been alone all his life! Those emotions he sees are raw vulnerability, something he so desperately wants to change, despite being unworthy of such a gift. "Oh baby, I'm going to show you the world" Gently he moves his hand from a soft thigh and rest it at the junction of a silky smooth neck and shoulder, right where he can feel Baekhyun's elevated pulse. That rhythmic bud dum sends shivers down his spine, he loves how even the simplest form touch sets this Jewell alight. "Your heartbeat is elevated," "it's only ever elevated when I'm with you!" "I'm not a good guy Baekhyun, your years younger then I am. Your so innocent and have your whole life ahead of you. Yet you intoxicate and set me alight like no one else has. Your mine now, im not letting you go!" "Im yours Chanyeol for the first time in my life I feel safe with you, please don't make me stay here." Those imploring eyes, and that venerability shining deep with them, almost brings him to his knees, never in his life as someone willingly trusted him like this. The sudden appearance of the biggest cockroach he has ever seen falling out a crack he didn't notice makes him instantly recoil. It effectively acts like a bucket of ice water, a clear sign he needs that he must get this jewel out of here as he hastily flicks of his shoe and slams over the bug.

Two hours later  
Baekhyun probably looks like a child right now, something he just can't bring himself self to care over right now. He knows his face is pressed up against the blacked out windows of the Range Rover, Chanyeol led him to only an hour and half ago. He be lying if he said he wasn't confused when Chanyeol pulled away earlier, he was embarrassingly close again to orgasm when Chanyeol all but dropped him on the floor. It took him a couple of minutes to understand what was going on, well until one of Chanyeol's Italian leather shoes made contact with the biggest and ugliest cockroach he seen by far dangerously close to where his head had just been. It did not take him long to gather his belongings, embarrassed once again that his most cherished possessions fitted in one large box and that was only his laptop, college text books some Knick knacks, his favourite coffee cup and dismally small food stuffs, and odd clothes. His favourite clothes and most precious mongrongie, his stuffed corgi plushie fitting in his college bag.

His belongings and even his own feelings make him feel woefully inadequate, the more he stares at the imposing mansion. The excitement he was just feeling suddenly settling in his stomach as nausea! When Chanyoel told him he wanted to take him out of that hell hole, he figured he be getting a room at Sehun's or possibly one of the other dancers. He did not expect to have his face plastered to the cold window of the car, as the towering structure that must be Chanyeol's home gets bigger as the car gets closer. 

Baekhyun quickly turns back to the man sat beside him, Chanyeol hasn't really said much the entire journey, instead he was busy responding to the many pings from his phone. The only conversation they had since leaving his offictel was over where they were headed, and when the skyscrapers swiftly turned in to affluent suburbs, all he got for his question about where they were headed was a "you'll see!" It irked him a little bit that whilst he still feels the lingering arousal of their make out session, the man beside him is a cool as a cucumber. 

As the car comes to a stop, Baekhyun finally gets a good look at three story whitewashed mansion, it's totally not the house he envisioned. Its beyond breath taking as he spots gleaming white marble pillars, old fashioned British Georgian sash windows. Some of those windows are floor to ceiling high and span the length of what must be a hallway or reception room. "I see the manor has impressed you?" Turning around he sees Chanyeol wearing a proud smile, "are we picking up something?" "No this is where you will stay, I have a guest suite that I think you will find suitable." "Chanyeol, this is too much how am I going to get to class and to work?" "I have it all under control, one of my men will drop you with a 10 minute walk of the campus where you study, and then pick you up after either your classes end or your volunteer work is over."

"You've been thinking about this a lot today it seems," "of course I spent more time then I wanted in that hell hole . I have it all under control." Whist he appreciates everything Chanyeol has done in terms of getting him out of that hellish officetel he's starting to feel overwhelmed and just a bit suspicious. When he suddenly feels a hand on his back. "I can see the togs spinning from here Beakhyun, you are not a prisoner." The appearance of the man in the driving seat opening the door cuts off whatever thoughts are swirling through his head.

Baekhyun gets out of the car to find a further man with lavender hair waiting at the door, "Baekhyun this is Yixing and you've met Suho, Yixing is my private doctor and Suho my right-hand man." Baekhyun doesn't question what right hand man means, he knows enough to know not everything Chanyoel does is, what he does know is this Yixing seems to be a lot more welcoming. "Yixing can you assist getting Baekhyun's belongings, then will you join us in the suite of rooms I asked to be set aside for Baekhyun, I'd like you to take his blood pressure and a blood test!" "What on earth for!" "I've seen the contents of your fridge Baekhyun and had your thighs wrapped around me, I know your not eating properly." "Chanyeol, this outrageous I don't need bloodwork are you trying to find out if I'm some kind of junkie! I can't exactly afford that kind of mindless extravagance." "I know that if I had got even a whif of drugs, you would not be here. I'm simply making sure we know which nutrients and vitamins we may have to boost." 

Baekhyun is oddly touched at the lengths Chanyeol is going to, to ensure his health is cared for yet it does unsettle him. Again his thoughts soon short circuit when he feels a gentle large warm palm placed on his lower back! That warming hand he doesn't want to admit right now actually calms whatever his body is doing. Baekhyun loves that warm hand remains as Chanyeol walks him inside. The inside of this mansion equally floors him, he was expecting dark oak panelling everywhere! For the manor to almost be reminiscent of a gentleman's smoking lounge, those really posh places with those fancy green lights and Axminister carpets. What greats him instead is clean bright magnolia walls, classic black and white porcelain floor tiles. Famous copies of art works adorn the walls, he can't wait to wonder and find more of. He does spy what must be Chanyeol's office through open double French oak doors, there's the gentleman's club he was expecting. He only briefly spies the groaning with books oak bookshelves and wingback chairs, before he is soon going up a sweeping double staircase. 

Baekhyun mentally makes a note of the left turn from the stair way and the six fancy doors on each side of the hall, he has no idea wheee this Yixing went. He's going to need a map as they finally stop outside about set of double doors, this time painted black. He can't control the gasp he lets out when those doors open, he definitely wasn't expecting this level of opulence for him. He takes a step a rather find step inside the doors, and is met with the softest grey walls with black accents, a twin set of double floor to celling windows lines one of the wall. A plush chenille three piece sofa set sits before fancy mirrored coffee tables. He pretty certain the bed sheets alone cost more then one months rent. He even spies a bathroom bigger then his dingy flat at the other end, decked out in marble and gold accents! 

Turning around there casually leaning against the door frame is the man who has haunted is dreams since Friday. Chanyeol really does exude sex and power with that icy platinum hair and that raw manliness that clings to his stance like a lover. Baekhyun takes a deep breath at the way his cobalt blue shirt hangs over that almost see through black undershirt. Even from where he stands in the middle of the room he can see the outline of firm muscles. What ever confusion he feels flies out the window as those sinful eyes continue to bore into him, it's all replaced by that arousal that simmers still strongly within him. Baekhyun's not sure what possesses him as he launches himself into those strong arms that catch and wrap around him effortlessly. Before he can register what's happening he feels those amazing sting lips against his own and willing surrenders to the earthy scent that envelops him. 

Seconds later he feels a softness at his back, and that amazing hot hardness against his chest. "Chanyeol" "I promised you the world, starting now there is nothing I won't deny you say your mine" He can't describe what emotions he sees in the eyes of the man he is fast falling for. Leaning up he wraps his arms around those broad shoulders and whispers against those plump lips, "I'm yours" what ever he wanted to happen next doesn't. as a loud cough reverberates around the room, he can only giggle when Chanyeol sighs and whispers "cock blocked again!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, how was that! I hope you all like the little bit of sexiness I added here. I know know many of you will want to know why they haven't gone all the way. It's just too soon for that, and too me this is more erotic this slow build up I'm creating will be worth it 
> 
> I know it's a bit creepy of Chanyeol to demand blood tests snd blood pressure, remember I said he will push the boundaries of what we consider normal 😈
> 
> I really hope you like it, please ignore the grammar and spelling mistakes I have missed
> 
> Let me know what you think ❤️❤️


	12. The Student And The Doctor

Baekhyun's POV  
It's only taking him about 20minutes, to get over his embarrassment at being caught in such a compromising position by none other than one of Chanyeol's men. Baekhyun had to look away from the surprisingly kind looking man when he needed a moment to once again collect himself after being left a little dazed, over heated and almost painfully hard by the very man that had jumped away from him like he just be caught with his hand in the cookie jar!

That was only 20 minutes ago, he even had to watch Chanyeol practically run out the room. He had thought they were making some kind of progress, after both of their confessions, but now all he feels is confused and rejected. Has been a little naive in agreeing to this, Chanyeol may have sworn he wasn't going to debase him but is that just so he could get him here. That sudden change from intense arousal he say in those deep eyes to indifference had hurt. It hurt and confused him when he could do nothing, but watch as Chanyeol had left the room without even turning around to look at him. Chanyeol had even left him still splayed out like a feast on the most luxurious bed he has ever lied on, as he fled the room like the hounds of hell were on his heels. The only saving grace Baekhyun can find in all this is the fact that he wasn't naked! As he knows full well if this Yixing guy hadn't shown up when he had, that high sexual tension between him and Chanyeol would of snapped! Yixing would of got a very different view, he'd be almost naked and begging for more of those large hands and sinful touches.

"Are you ready, I have everything set up in my office"

"Office?"

"Yes, I have my own medical office here in the manor, don't be alarmed! I'm a fully qualified and trained doctor."

Baekhyun casts his eyes over the tall man in front of him, he certainly portrays kindness! His lilac hair and intelligent eyes don't match the same aura Chanyeol possesses. He certainly wouldn't peg the man for a doctor. After everything that's happened around him today, he really isn't surprised yet he knows he should listen to the screaming in his head telling him to be cautious over the men that work with Chanyeol. Yet he can't help himself and almost scoffs when he asks,

"Have you ever practiced medicine in a hospital?"

"Only my residency at Gwanghwamun" 

Baekhyun is surprised, that's the private hospital not far from his campus, he's not a medical student but knows of Gwanghwamun. Every student does according to the gossip he overhears when he is studying, and the numerous alumni photos that show Gwanghwamun doctor coats that go back almost 100 years. Its the best hospital to get a residency, they only take in 5 students and that's from all the universities across the county. Yixing however must be the same age as Chanyeol, so if he's only done his residency he's either gave it up, or was told to leave. 

"You know its rude to assume things, I was not kicked off the residency The Parks offered me a much better offer, my only patients are the family! Come I will show you that your safe with me"

Baekhyun can only lower his head at being caught red handed over his judgemental thinking, he simply nods once keeping his eyes averted from those intelligent eyes. He really is starting to regret the decision to come here, what was he thinking! one thing he is sure of is that Chanyeol and his dominance has the ability to make him agree to anything, it's almost like a spell! Perhaps he should message Luhan, he's pretty sure the dancer will help him! Perhaps he can sleep on Luhan's sofa for a couple nights before heading back to his officetel!

"Baekhyun you don't have to lower your head to me, I get to do one of my passions which is to practice more general medicine, this job does come with it's more exciting moments but that's a story for another time. What I do here is not something that I could do in a hospital. As for what I walked in on I should apologise I should have knocked! I'm sorry too for the way Chanyeol stormed out, I won't make excuses for him. Just know you are the first he has never bought back to the manor; he's normally so insanely private, he has also never taken such an interest in any one like he has you. 

"I'm flattered!" 

"You should be, now I know from experience Chanyeol will not like that I have kept you waiting, let's get you throughly checked over. Then once its over, we can head to the kitchen where the chef can feed you!"

Baekhyun definitely wasn't kidding with his earlier thoughts about needing a map of this place, it's not a Manor House it's a palace! He followed Yixing back out the corridor, passed the severn doors he counted on the way in. They didn't head down the marble staircase, oh no they took a a different staircase hidden behind a linen closet down two flights of stairs to an underground area. But not just any underground area, it's an area that spans more than the manor that hides it! On the one end is a plain black door that sent chills down his back, when he asked what was behind that door all Yixing did was not so gently grab his arm and move him further down what felt like a never ending corridor. 

Said corridor suddenly opened up in to three areas behind separate walls of glass, one clearly a garage. With not just one super car, but a whole assortment! Baekhyun was awe struck as although he could only count 7, two of them he knows cost more then his whole education! He didn't get chance to marvel, as he was once again steered passed all the pretty cars. It was then past an open storage area, filled with a variety of objects of various sizes, some food items and perhaps what shocked him the most a heavily secured cage of guns. He didn't bother asking what they were for, as they finally passed through too the most sterile part of the house!

It's an area that amazed him, as stood before him was a setup you would normally expect to find in a hospital! A small select row of hospital beds and equipment line one side of the wall, opposite the beds were clear glass cabinets of personal protective equipment, along with medical drugs. There was even a fridge filled with rows of each blood type! He couldn't see everything else but did notice the seating area in front of a double set of doors. He's willing to bet money on that area being an operating room! The whole set up should send shivers down his spine, and alarm bells ringing, only people with something to hide would have an area like this and opt not to go to a hospital! Yet oddly he isn't afraid of this house or the man that owns it! He almost feels giddy at the jump in his heartbeat and butterflies in his stomach. Its true what he said earlier his heartbeat is only elevated in Chanyeol's presence. When he thinks of the tall platinum haired godlike man, the very one that had his tongue down his throat, he can't help but be reminded that those large hands were precariously close to the belt on his pants! 

The rustling of objects, wakes him from his daydreaming, turning to find Yixing is finished with sanitising his hands and has the equipment he needs out and ready. 

"My blood pressure too?"

"Weight, height, rectal and genitalia exam!"

"Are you serious?" 

Baekhyun waits for Yixing to laugh and say he's joking, instead his heartbeat picks up as he watches Yixing wrap a blood pressure cuff around his arm. His earlier confusion over his feelings for Chanyeol morph in too anger, and disbelief! He didn't sign up to be violated like this, he didn't sign up for any of this and quite frankly this is just too much! He won't go through with this, lord knows he has nothing to hide as he rips off the cuff and jumps off the bed. He makes to storm away from this madness when he feels an hand in his arm. 

"Let me go"

"Baekhyun I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Yixing, please"

"Baekhyun your trembling, you need to breathe" 

Baekhyun knows he's trembling, he's just not sure if it's the amount of anger he suddenly feels for being left alone with the doctor, or the fact that the good doctor didn't even bat an eye at such a personal request. There's also the fact that as a doctor he surely be able to tell he's a virgin. Closing his eyes, he feels the heat rise on his cheeks it must all stem back to the night at EXO and his rather premature orgasm! Chanyeol must of already realised he's not exactly experienced, it's something he can address with the man later. Right now he just wants all this madness to end. 

"You said Chanyeol treats me differently, did all of his conquests have to go through this kind of testing? Did Sehun endure this, does Chanyeol think he has a golden dick!" 

"Yes his previous partners were tested, but not with me, or here at the manor. Some of his more sexually free associates had more then one of these more thorough tests, I'm sure you can appreciate why Chanyeol insists any of his sexual partners get tested."

"So much for treating me differently, I assume Chanyeol has been tested after each of his escapades? Who am I kidding you wouldn't tell me if he had! Yixing, I'm just a colleague kid scraping and working in a bar to get by, one who's falling for an older man, who just so happens to be have more money then sense."

"Falling for?"

"Yixing, please don't tell him, he just left me lying on a bed, feeling all kind of things I have never felt before! Please will you take my word that I haven't exactly been sowing wild oats with ever pair of legs I come in to contact with!"

"Are you telling me you haven't had sex?"

"Do I really need to spell it out?"

Baekhyun watched as Yixing shakes his head, and his whole demeanour change from that of a doctor doing his job, to something else entirely. There's a sudden softness that wasn't there before, and those intelligent eyes smile with kindness too. 

"You really are something special Baekhyun, if you promise to calm your breathing we wont need to do the more intimate tests. In sorry I assumed that you had been intimate!

Relived that he doesn't have to endure that kind of prodding, Baekhyun takes a deep breath. "Not every student is sexually active, no one pays any interest in a poor nerdy history student."

" Thats because of jealousy, some people can not see beyond the surface Baekhyun, don't underestimate your worth. I like you Baekhyun, your a refreshing change, I hope we get to have more conversations over your time here"

The shrill sound of a phone line makes Baekhyun jump, he hears Yixing sigh as he picked up the mobile beside the bed. Baekhyun doesn't miss how he doesn't say anything other then yes or no, before be king back to the hospital bed he was originally sat on as he places the phone down. 

"I'm sorry Baekhyun I have to get the blood test done now, as I have been called to assist one of Chanyeol's staff outside"

Seeing that Yixing has reverted back to his doctor mode, he sinks down on to the hospital bed and accepts the cushion Yixing has in his arms. A sudden realisation hits him, his blood pressure has also been taken you don't take that to detect any disease! This testing isn't just about sexual diseases or drug use, he can't remember the last time he had a check up. Chanyeol is having him tested for something else "Yixing will you be sharing the results with Chanyeol?" The apologetic look in Yixing's eyes is all the answers he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, how was that? I really hope you like it I know a few of you thought Baekhyun gave in to early so I wanted to add a little something that makes him question Chanyeol's motives in a subtle way. 
> 
> I know some of it is a bit of shock, remember I said Chanyeol will push that normality boundary, I think those tests are a perfect example, a big thank you to cclay2020 for the comment that inspired this update 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this, I think this has been the story that has gained the highest reads and votes the fasted. I really can't thank you enough for the support!
> 
> Let me know what you think ❤️


	13. The Wrong Moment to Freeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, first things first please approach this chapter with caution as is going to feature a sensitive subject.

_**The Next Day!** _

Baekhyun stares down at the large purple bruise forming on the milky white skin of his inner arm, letting out a sigh as he gently runs in some of the purple goo Yixing gave him. Apparently it's a mix of arnica, CBD oil, and promise oil and has a sticky consistency. He can't remember the name of the creme just something about it being an Inflammatory concoction. At first he thought Yixing was going a bit overkill, now he knows why he was given it he as didn't expect his blood test to hurt so much. Or for Yixing to be so thorough with all the tests he did, not only did he take several vials of blood, the reason for the bruise half way down his forearm. Yixing also took all his body measurements, weighed him, tested his lung capacity and took his blood pressure! True to his word Yixing didn't do the rectal or genitalia exam, something he was very grateful for. He almost chocked when Yixing advised he would put an order in for fresh intimate cleansers, the mischievous smile on Yixings face made him believe perhaps the doctor was messing with him.

What did strike him as odd was the almost fatherly way Yixing handled all the tests. Baekhyun lets out a huff, he's not stupid the almost motherly tone and gentle handling was instantly after he heard the doctor hiss over his weight. Despite expecting Yixing to divulge his results, Yixing's doctor persona resumed a and explained it would be 48 hours for all the results to be available.

After being prodded and poked for an hour, he had enough and knew full well that he would only get the results after Chanyeol has seen them! He had expected to see him once Yixing was finished, and was strangely disappointed when Yixing had told him Chanyeol had left for a business meeting. It must be some meeting, as to his knowledge the man has not returned. A meeting he hopes doesn't involve a pair of legs and ass, the thought alone makes his stomach turn! Shaking his head he's hopeful after their moment in his bedroom Chanyeol didn't flee his room to relieve the hard on he know he felt against his belly. Yet on the other hand he's gladChanyeol and his domineering presence isn't here to unsettle his emotions. He very much feels like a bee and Chanyeol the golden honey pot, whenever they are in the same room together. Even now he can't stop thinking of him, or their heavy make out sessions, he's not a pro at this but the arousal that he felt he's sure Chanyeol's felt too.

It's the main reason he didn't stomp his feet like a child, when he found out about all the testing! Sure all of Chanyeol's bedmates were regularly tested, the comments Yixing said about none of them even visiting at the manor makes him feel that may be he is different. It was the knock on his bedroom door at 7am this morning from what must of been a sous chef that makes him feel he is special, Yixing had let it slip that it's the closest guest room to Chanyeol's own bedroom, that no one had used this room before either. He felt even more special whenthe chef presented him with breakfast tray. It was a tray filled with fresh foods he hadn't had for months, fresh squeezed juice, berries in sugar syrup, and a rich buttery omelette complete with white cheese and spinach. Baekhyun hadn't missed how it was a breakfast filled with essential nutrients and vitamins, a breakfast that had him salivating and him fully enjoying the luxury of more then half a slice of toast. With the goo like creme finally soothing the bruise, he grabs his bag making sure he has his laptop. ready for his classes, and library placement.

Baekhyun knows it's a little bit desperate but he so wantsto wait around the manor for a sign Chanyeol has returned. They really need to have a conversation about their relationship, even saying it in his head sends a shiver down his spine and his chest ache in need. Their conversation he is kind of dreading as he feels like he feels more for Chanyeol then Chanyeol is feeling for him. They need to address the multiple elephants in the room, the first and most pressing their obvious age gap. The second and possibly what he thinks may kill what ever is blossoming between them, his lack of any sexual experience. The third he needs clarification on just what the Park Chanyeol does to afford this rather glamorous life. If it wasn't his first shift of the week at Exo, he would demand a sit down tonight and get a full explanation. Sadly he will be spending his evening making cocktail after cocktail. Frantically avoiding Slimy Jimmy and those greasy hands of his as much as possible, the man makes his skin crawl in more ways then one. He gives it a second for that full body shiver to end. takinga deep breath he wills those nasty thoughts away with erotic fantasies of a tall dark alpha male. Hopefully as it's not a Friday, he will be lucky enough for Jimmy to not demand his presence.

**_Twelve hours later._ **

Baekhyun once again finds himself outside the sleek black marble pillars that support the rather imposing ox blood red door of club Exo. There is a vastly different nauseating feeling deep in his stomach from this morning, it's almost 9pm his shift will soon start he just has to sneak in past Jimmy's office first! He really hopes the man is already out in the bar area sucking up to those early bird big spenders in the main bar. Taking a deep breath he pushes open the door and as quickly as he can he rushes past Jimmy's office and the main bar. He heads to the changing rooms grabs the black bag outside his locker, gently places his bag inside, and high tails it to the dancers make up room. Relived to find two people who won't force him out to change in the staff room.

He's not surprised to once again find the pair lip locked and dry humping each other against Luhan's dressing table. He should stop this, well for two reasons Slimmy Jimmy could summon them early, the second they are very close to pushing Luhan's imported pat McGrath make up straight off the desk. Shaking his head he coughs before he giggles as the pair instantly step away from each other with matching deer in the headlights looks.

"Buttercup I'm going to get you a bell!"

"Not my fault you can't keep it your pants, I could of been anyone!"

"Buttercup calm down it's Thursday, Jimmy is too busy sucking up to the early patrons as his favourite bar tender hasn't arrived!"

"That's not funny Sehun,"

"Sehunnie don't be mean to our favourite bar tender, Baekkie you didn't return my text on Monday about letting me drop off some Yukgaejang."

"I'm sorry Lulu, a lot has happened this week. Park Chanyeol was waiting for me when I got home yesterday, he told me to pack my things Sehun did you tell him where I lived

"Holy shit Buttercup, what happened? Are you ok?"

"I'm not sure Sehun, he told me could provided me somewhere safer to live, I was expecting to be dropped off at one of yours but he drove me out of the city to a place he calls the manor."

"The Manor, buttercup that's his private home he never takes anyone there."

"Yes Yixing said the same, when he gave me a check up. Sehun should I be worried about Chanyeol's intentions. I don't want people think I'm one of his whores no offence."

"Baekhyun listen to me you will never be a whore to Chanyeol, yes I did have the tests but never have I been to the manor or had the tests done by Chanyeol's personal doctor. Listen I know this all a big shock, hand in my heart I can tell you Chanyeol would not of turned up to your dingy apartment, for a quick lay! Trust me you may not think it Buttercup but you are different and dare I say it someone who could be very special to a lonely man."

Hearing Sehun confirm that he is special certainly helps his confused hart over the man, he may not know Chanyeol very well but he's positive he is seeing a side of the man not many get to see.

"This will sound rather crude of me Buttercup, but I'm saying this to help you. Make sure you have a red bull, cleanser, aspirin and a hot bath ready! In fact Lulu don't you think we should have buttercup over so we can teach him some tricks!"

"Sehun I am not going to be tricked in to having a threesome with you!"

"Oh Baekkie we don't want to three way with you, we want to help you be ready to mount the horse!"

The snickering Sehun can't seem to control feels to Baekhyun like some inside joke he doesn't understand! Shaking his head he doesn't really have time either to decipher what they're saying, he needs to get to his preferred part of the bar. Some prefer the parts closer to the VIP area as there aren't cameras, and those using the block of section off rooms tend to leave the biggest tips. The tips are supposed to be shared out, Jimmy however doesn't enforce this and the bartenders there can earn a weeks wage in one night. He however feels safer where the cameras are, it means should Jimmy try something it will be caught in camera. Realising the time he quickly undoes the black bag that should contain his clean uniform and is shocked to find his usual uniform of a fresh pressed white shirt has been replaced by a black shirt so sheer his nipples will be visible.

"That's not normally comes back from the cleaner, Buttercup have they delivered the wrong garments?"

Baekhyun isn't sure it's the dry cleaners, they pick up all the uniforms each week like clockwork! He admits at first he found weird that the club insists on using an outside cleaning service to dry clean all the uniforms. When he thinks about it, it's really not that strange in fact it's ingenious it's another way to screen for drugs! The new uniform is not something he gets to think about as the atmosphere in the room has changed! The hairs on the back of his neck are standingto attention! Just as that unmistakable smell of cheap old spice and clove cigarettes starts to flood the suddenly silent room.

Baekhyun can feel his heartbeat suddenly start to stucco in his chest, as those smells can only belong to one person!

"Baekhyun I pay you to serve drinks not spend your shift gossiping with the dancers"

Desperate to conceal the shaking he knows will soon take over his body, he takes a deep breath as that cold hard tone. The one voice that never fails to send miserable fear induced shivers right through him! The gentle squeeze of his arms doesn't go unnoticed nor does the sudden almost protective larger body standing just to his right.

"Baekhyun doesn't start serving until 10 on Thursday, you know this Jimmy and why we are at it did we miss the memo about the uniforms changing?"

"I didn't send out a memo, I am the bar manager and if I want to change the uniforms I can do!"

"You mightas well send out the staff naked for how see through those shirts are!"

"They love it, you may not see all the goings on Sehun but believe me they already ask for it! Baekhyun as your here it saves me getting you from the bar, Luhan your not booked until midnight cover the bar! Baekhyun and I are going to have a little chat in my office about his misdemeanour last week!"

Baekhyun frantically tries to recall what misdemeanour Jimmy is on about, he's never late, never kicks up a fuss and on Saturdays he often is the last person out of the staff room which is often passed his 3am finish. The sudden stiffening of the person beside him makes him realise he has completely zoned out of the conversation around him.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out what you did Sehun, behind the back of all management as well! I know your a favourite of our owner, but your no favourite of mine. Baekhyun you have 10 minutes to be in that uniform and in my office, every minute your late I'm going to taken 50 Bucks out of your pay!"

All he can do is watch as Jimmy flounces out of the dressing area, with absolutely no grace what so ever it's like watching a bull in a china shop! His repulsing heavy breathing can still be heard along with his footsteps even when he's down the hall. He doesn't get chance to start his usual hyperventilating over the man, as small cold hands are already pulling his hoody off him even if he has the shakes. He has to close his eyes and control his breathing as Luhan continues to dress him like a mother would their child.

"Baekkie breathe, you need to calm down he will smell your weakness, you can do this! If he asks for a drink remember to pour from the side of the desk away from him."

Beakyun can feel that terror and shame of his last time alone with Jimmy, "he's going to touch me again!" He doesn't miss how those warm fingers falter on the buttons of the surprisingly silk soft shirt. All he sees is pity on Sehun and Luhan's faces as he raises his eyes, they all remember what happened to him the last time he was alone with that man. How Jimmy was so bold to corner him in the area of the bar without cameras and ghost his hands over the front of his trousers perilously close to his manhood. At first he thought he imagined it, even if it were a touch of milliseconds if Luhan hadn't returned the empty champagne bottle when he did. He just can't even think about the what if! The sudden hiss he hears beside him has him instantly locking on to Sehun, who's eyes change from pity to fury in an instant! Even Luhan's demeanour has changed, its only when the smaller male steps aside does he see his reflection, holy shit the shirt is more revealing then he thought! One side is more sheer then the other, that black sheerness against his blue grey hair makes his pale skin even more noticeable. In fact the whole outfit screams I'm begging for it, Jimmy has well and truly turned him into a walking target with this get up.

"Baekhyun, you don't have to go in there we can find you a new job! If we can't Chanyeol"

"Don't you think I have tried to Sehun, I have no work experience and you know if I don't go in there I won't get a reference! Don't say it either I don't want that sort of arrangement I'm not going to be sugar baby"

"You are falling for Chanyeol aren't you?"

All Baekhyun does is nod his head, daring not to look what he could find on Sehun's face. Shaking his head quickly he hasn't got time to say anything else now, he knows his rampant feelings need to be addressed. Just not now, when all he feels is a churning in his stomach over what could happen in the next hour. Taking a deep breath, he lets much needed oxygen in to his lungs perhaps he is over reacting and Jimmy simply wants to scold him for swapping with Sehun. Praying that this is all it is he squares his shoulders and walks away from Sehun and Luhan, completely missing how Sehun already has his phone to his ear!

Before he can chicken out he taps on the closed door, he doesn't have to wait long for his summons. Taking another deep breath he opens the door, and steps across the threshold noting Jimmy's chair is turned away from him and he sounds on the phone! It gives him chance to look around the pit that would be a really smart office. He has to suppress a shudder at what he sees in front of him, what was once a magnificent oak desk, the ones you find in those old noir style films is scratched beyond belief. Top with an empty whiskey tumbler, overflowing with a mess of paperwork. Baekhyun evens spies a wad of cash that really shouldn't be there, next to an overloaded ash tray. The floor in one corner is littered with empty Chinese cartons, the room carries smell of stale body odour and mouldy food. The side wall has a bank of monitors each one trained on different areas of the club, below that is a couple of boxes with what looks like stock that should be behind the bar! There's a laptop on the floor too, running the same software the bar does.

"So little innocent Baekhyun wanted to get a bite of the big bad wolf!"

Baekhyun jumps and feels the heat rise on his face, turning back to give the man his full attention. He totally didn't hear Jimmy hang up his phone, it will not do him any favours to not be paying attention. Which is clear Jimmy was hoping for that as he uncurls from his chair. Thesmirk Jimmy wears is bordering on sinister, and causes his stomach to drop, that sinister smirk looks so out of place against the almost Santa clause face, well if Santa still had a head of greasy brown hair. Jimmy even has the same build, instead of that famous red suit it's a cheap too tight Gucci knock off! He hates it but takes a step back each time Jimmy takes a step forward.

"It's a shame that only video to the VIP room is by the entry way. I'm curious tell me what did Sehun say you could earn by swapping out?"

"Nothing I didn't pocket anything extra"

"I find this all really strange Baekhyun, first Sehun not whoreing himself out and you then saying you didn't pocket anything! Did the big bad wolf get cross when you refused to lap dance for him! Or did my little innocent bunny bit get a good enough offer!"

Baekhyun takes another step back, and shakes his head, that lingering fear he felt earlier coming back ten fold when his back hits the side of wall by the door. Especially when that sinister smirk turns into a rather deadly looking smile. He closes his eyes when he feels a hot sweaty hand against his cheek

"Were you being a shy little bunny with the big bad wolf because you want to save yourself for me."

Shaking his head again, this is so not what he meant, yet he knows not to mention that he would of willingly danced for Chanyeol and so much more. He try's to move the hand from his face away but can only whimper and tremble when those dirty claw like nails clamp his chin like a vice.

"Jimmy let go!"

"Aw I love it when you use that voice and tremble bunny it makes me want to fuck you right here against the wall."

Baekhyun can feel his body turning to lead even as he trembles as Jimmy crowds his personal space. No this not what he wants, he only ever wants to be caged in by Chanyeol. "I want you to scream bunny, I want this whole bar to hear how your finally giving me what's rightfully mine. All conscious thoughts leave when a sweaty hand reaches in to his trousers, and teeth suddenly biting into his shoulder.

**_To be continued....._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, I will be honest I struggled with this update and the contents of it! It's not a pleasant topic to write, I know a lot of you were not expecting the attack at the end. I always intended to push boundaries. 
> 
> So please be honest with what you think about this update be it good, bad or ugly. Please excuse the missed spelling and grammar ;)


End file.
